Life is a Ball
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: -AU- After the car crash that killed his parents, Hitsugaya has to come to terms with their death while dealing with a whole new life and a whole new school. -Chapter fic. Ukitake and Hitsugaya centric. NO pedophile!Ukitake. Pairings later on.-
1. Prologue

**Life is a Ball  
**

**By Mistress ToastWeasel**

**A Bleach fanfiction**

**Mistress ToastWeasel claims no rights over anything Bleach related, game related, or anything of that sort. This is her first and last disclaimer. She owns only the plot.**

* * *

Prologue

The custody official looked over her desk at the boy standing between the two police officers. He was short, with spiky white hair and sea-green eyes. He had several bandages on his face, and his clothes were torn and bloody.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he answered quietly.

"Do you have any living relations?" she asked kindly.

The boy shook his head.

"We'll see what's in your file then," the woman said cheerfully. She turned to the police officers who'd brought the boy to the Custody Office in the first place. "Take him to the waiting room while I see if I can find a guardian."

The two police officers nodded in unison. "Yes, ma'am. Come along, little boy."

"I'm NOT a little boy!" the child growled while the two officers lead him away.

The official smiled sadly and turned to her computer. She typed in the boy's name and let the computer search for his file. When it popped up, she opened it. Scanning it, the woman spotted a number and address from the neighboring city of Seireitei.

She picked up the phone on her desk and made a call.

* * *

The phone rang jarringly; Ukitake Jushiro looked up from where he was typing at his computer in his office and grabbed the device. He was expecting a call from his publisher in Karakura, but the caller ID was from Rukongai.

"Moshi moshi, Ukitake Jushiro." He listened to the voice on the other end and his eyes grow wide. "Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He stood and grabbed his keys, wallet, shoes and coat and hurried out the door, dialing a number on his cell phone as he went.

"Hey, Retsu? Yeah, something came up and I can't make it to our date tonight."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue for my story. I think its one of my better works, and it will (hopefully) be updated regularly. Those of you who read regularly know that I almost NEVER update on schedule, so please be patient with me. :)**

**This chapter (and story) was/is being beta'd by the lovely beta Desert(dot)Moon. Check her out, her and her Gaara obsession. xD **

**Also, expect a UkiUno fic up sometime in the near future, as she's making me write one for what Ukitake's last line is. xD I have a a plot bunny for it too!!!  
**

**Reviews are like crack. Their addicting. Please support my addiction to reviews by reviewing with what you think of _Life is a Ball_ so far!**

**-Toast**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya was startled out of his daydream by the kind voice of the custody worker. She was standing in the doorway of the room and a tall man was standing behind her. He wore a black faux-leather coat over some sort of shirt and a pair of brown cargos. He looked vaguely familiar with his long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and kind hazel eyes, but Hitsugaya couldn't place him.

The man smiled sadly. "Don't remember me, 'Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. There were only two people outside of his house who called him that. "Ukitake-san?"

The man nodded. "Long time no see. Apparently, your parents left you in my custody if something happened to them. I'm here to pick you up. I wish I could have seen you again under better circumstances. It's good to see you're in one piece, more or less."

Hitsugaya sobered up. "Yeah. It's good to see you." He got up from his chair in the corner and went over to Ukitake.

"I'm sorry about your parents," the adult said softly, wrapping an arm around the young boy's shoulder. "We'll get through it together, okay?"

Hitsugaya nodded dumbly. "Okay."

"Let's get you home," Ukitake murmured. "Miss, I have to sign some paperwork, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The official nodded, leading the two to the front desk where Ukitake spent the next five or so minutes showing ID and signing paperwork.

"Take good care of him!" the official called after them as they left.

Ukitake turned to her and offered her a smile. "Don't worry; I will." He led the boy to the car outside and said softly, "Get in."

Hitsugaya hesitantly climbed into the passenger-side front seat and Ukitake got into the drivers side. They were silent as Ukitake pulled away from the building and headed towards the freeway.

"You're pretty brave y'know," Ukitake said at length to his silent passenger. "Getting into a car so soon after being in an accident."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I guess."

"How old are you now, 'Shiro?" Ukitake asked. "Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Fourteen."

Ukitake raised a dark eyebrow. "Already? Good grief, it seems like only yesterday it was snowing and you were being born. Time flies. Your par—" Ukitake cut himself off then said, "I was told you skipped a few grades. What grade are you in now?"

"I'm a sophomore," Hitsugaya murmured.

"I'm impressed, high school already!" Ukitake exclaimed. "What are your grades like?"

"All A's."

Ukitake whistled, impressed. "Very good, very good. You're smart like your father."

Hitsugaya stared out the window of the car, watching the twilight-shrouded scenery outside fly by. "Thanks," he said finally. "What about you? What do you do, Ukitake-san?"

"I'm a writer," Ukitake answered. "I used to teach at the local high school, but my health forced me to quit that job, unfortunately."

"M-Mom used to talk about you a lot," Hitsugaya said, stumbling over the topic of his mother. "She said you were sick a lot, and sometimes you had to go to the hospital. Is that what she was talking about?"

Ukitake nodded. "I have a non-contagious form of consumption. If I get too worked up, or if I get a bad cold, I can get an attack."

Oh," Hitsugaya said, turning his face towards the outside again. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Your house," Ukitake said. "If that's okay?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"Toshiro, you're covered in ripped, bloody clothing," Ukitake responded. "Your house is the only place that has clothing you can wear. I know it won't be easy but I'll be there to help you, okay?"

Hitsugaya was quiet for a while. "Okay. But I don't wanna stay long."

"Of course."

They were silent until Ukitake pulled into the driveway of Hitsugaya's house. The two sat in the car until Toshiro took a deep breath and said,

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Ukitake's hazel eyes softened. "Okay."

They got out of the car and Hitsugaya patted down his pockets until Ukitake held up a key from his key ring.

"Do you want to open the door, or should I?"

Hitsugaya looked between the key and his new guardian's comforting and encouraging smile. "I'll do it."

Ukitake's smile widened slightly and he handed the young teen the key. The teenager took it, and after drawing a deep breath, inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Hesitantly, Toshiro stepped inside.

Ukitake placed a comforting hand on his charges shoulder. "It's okay, 'Shiro. You're going to need a suitcase or two. Where do you keep them?"

"U-upstairs," Hitsugaya stuttered. He led Ukitake up the stairs and showed him the closet where they kept the suitcases. He stood and waited until Ukitake realized he was too short to reach the suitcases. Hiding a smile, Ukitake reached up and pulled the two biggest cases from the shelf.

"Fill these with clothing and whatever else you'll need," Ukitake said, handing one of the suitcases to Hitsugaya. "Also, make sure to bring your backpack and whatever textbooks you have at home. I have a feeling you're going to be staying with me for a while, which means you're going to have to go to Seireitei's high school."

Toshiro stopped dead from where he had been heading to his room. "I'm going to have to transfer?!" He was dismayed to feel tears springing to his eyes.

Ukitake knelt down so he was at eye level with his charge. "I know it's a change you don't want," he said softly, "but with my health and everything, I won't be able to drive you to Rukongai High every day. I'm sorry, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya sniffed pitifully and dragged a torn sleeve over his eyes to dry the tears, only making his face dirtier by smearing some leftover blood onto his face.

"Go wash up and get on some clean clothes," Ukitake said softly. "Do you want me to start packing your stuff while you get cleaned up?"

Hitsugaya nodded, and his "Yes, please" came out in a pitiful squeak.

Ukitake nodded and waited for his charge to get clean clothes from his room and disappear into the bathroom before he headed for Toshiro's room. Ukitake heard the sound of running water and took that as the signal to enter Hitsugaya's room.

Inside, the walls were covered with things about soccer, and the bookshelves held what looked to be an extensive manga collection. There was a television in the corner with two game systems connected to it. Ukitake set the two suitcases on the bed and began to move clothes from the dresser to the suitcases. He was joined a short while later by a cleaner Toshiro, who tossed the ruined clothes into the trashcan and began to pack his textbooks and electronics into his backpack.

Ukitake helped him get some things from high shelves, and finally the two suitcases were filled to the brims, along with the backpack.

"'Shiro, is there anything else you want to bring?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya, who was holding a soccer ball as if it was the most precious thing in the world, shook his head. "No. I've got everything that's really important."

Ukitake wasn't fooled by the brave look on the young boy's face. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We can come back later for other stuff, 'Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya dragged an arm over his eyes, which were watering again, before saying thickly, "I know. Can we go, please?"

Ukitake nodded. "Of course." He helped the young teen carry his stuff down the stairs and put it into the trunk of the car, Hitsugaya clinging to the soccer ball the entire time.

Ukitake handed Hitsugaya the keys. "Lock her up, 'Shiro-chan, and we can go."

Hitsugaya took the keys and locked the door to his old house slowly, his hands lingering on the polished brass of the doorknob. He trudged down the path to the driveway and handed Ukitake the key ring.

"Let's go."

The two climbed into the car, Hitsugaya hanging onto his soccer ball. Ukitake noted this, and also the fact that it looked as if his charge could barely keep his eyes open.

"Toshiro," Ukitake said gently, "you can sleep. I'll wake you up when we reach my house, okay?"

The young teenager nodded and was asleep before Ukitake had reached the freeway. Ukitake smiled sadly before he turned his eyes back to the road.

* * *

**Beta'd by the AMAZING Desert(dot)Moon. :) Thanks a bunch, hun!**

**So, how was it? Good, bad, indifferent?** **Reviews are like crack! Review so I can fuel my addiction!!!**

**-Toast**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hitsugaya. 'Shiro-chan, wake up. We're here." Toshiro groggily opened his eyes to see Ukitake's face.

"W-What?" the young teen groaned. "Where—?" Then reality came back to him. The car crash, the pain, the screams, the blood—his parent's bodies covered in white sheets, then Ukitake coming to pick him up and getting his stuff from his house.

It was too much for him and he let out a strangled sob, burying his face in his arms, which were propped up on the soccer ball he had unknowingly clung to throughout the entire ride there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ukitake looking very concerned. "I know you're upset, but let's go inside, 'Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya sniffed and wiped his eyes for what seemed the millionth time. "O-okay."

Ukitake helped him unload his suitcases and bring them inside. "Welcome to my house," Ukitake said. "Living room's in there"—he pointed to the room next to the stairs—"and the kitchen is that way." He pointed to the room down the hallway. "Your room is upstairs. Follow me."

Hitsugaya followed the man upstairs and into the room on the immediate right of the stairs. He gaped at the size of it. It was almost twice as big as his old room, and had a window facing out to the street and another facing out to the small wood on the left side of the house. A bed was pushed up next to the window overlooking the wood, and a desk was located at the footboard of the bed.

A widescreen TV rested on a stand with enough room for a few game stations and a cupboard for CD's, DVD's, video games, and the controllers for the above things. There was a closet on the far side of the room near the door, and a couple of empty bookshelves stood in the corner in an 'L' shape.

"So, do you like it?" Ukitake asked. "It's one of three empty rooms in this house."

Hitsugaya turned to his elder, thankful beyond words. "Thank you, Ukitake-san. This means so much."

Ukitake smiled, obviously pleased. "I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to unpack. If you want to go to bed, that's fine. I'll be awake for a while longer if you want something to eat, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Ukitake offered the boy a smile. "My room is the one at the far end of the hall and the bathroom is directly across from the stairs as you come up. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Ukitake gave the boy a one armed hug and then closed the door so he could unpack in peace.

The first thing Hitsugaya did was pull out his iPod and iHome from his backpack and set them up on his desk so that soon soft rock music flowed through the room. He explored his room and discovered the dresser in the closet and the laundry chute. He moved clothing into the dresser and put the books he had brought with him in the bookcases. The few soccer trophies he had brought went on top of the bookcases.

He spent a few minutes plugging his laptop in and carefully placing it to charge on the desk. He set up his Wii and Play Station 2 on the stand for the television and put all the games, controllers, CD's and DVD's he had brought with him into the case. The Guitar Hero guitar, which was too big to fit in the case, was propped up against the wall.

It was only when he was done unpacking and the two suitcases lay empty on the floor—the only thing that remained was his soccer ball—that the reality of the day's events really sunk in. He collapsed onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, letting the black and white checkered ball slip from his fingers and roll away on the carpeted floor. He buried his face into the pillows and cried; his small frame was wracked with sobs, and he continued until, too exhausted to cry any longer, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_He was walking with his parents. It was bright and sunny and they were laughing and talking and then—nothing. Darkness. They were gone. He couldn't find them._

_He ran and ran and shouted himself hoarse but the darkness continued. He cried out for his parents as he searched but to no avail. He was just about to give up when he saw light._

_He ran towards it, and when he reached it, he paused to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw the flashing blue and red lights and the white sheets being pulled over his parents faces once more._

_The world grew dark again._

* * *

Hitsugaya woke in a dark room in a cold sweat. The clock that rested on top of the television shone 3:24 AM out of the gloom. The boy got up and cautiously crept over to the door and opened it a fraction. From downstairs, a light glowed. Toshiro carefully opened the door all the way and slunk down the stairs.

He found Ukitake in the living room, half curled up on the sofa with an afghan over his legs. Reading glasses were perched on his nose, and he was reading a book. The man took one look at Hitsugaya and shepherded him into the kitchen.

"Sit, 'Shiro," Ukitake said, pointing at the table on the side of the counter. Hitsugaya sat at the table facing the window and spaced out until Ukitake placed a plate full of steaming, fluffy pancakes in front of him.

"Eat," Ukitake said softly. "Trust me, you'll feel better once you've got something in your stomach."

Hitsugaya lifted a fork and picked morosely at the pancakes. Under Ukitake's approving gaze, he ate.

Once Hitsugaya had made a sizable dent into the mound of pancakes, Ukitake asked, "Nightmares?"

Hitsugaya looked up from the stack. Ukitake had taken off his glasses and his hair was down. For the first time, Hitsugaya noticed the slight bags under his eyes. "Uh huh," he acknowledged unhappily.

"I see." Ukitake leaned back in his chair, running a hand down his face. Hitsugaya thought it made him look years older. "Unfortunately, I can't help you with those, but I'll the do the best I can. I can hopefully abate them a bit by filling your stomach. Now finish eating your pancakes."

Hitsugaya nodded and took another few bites before his curiosity got the better of him. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Why what?" Ukitake asked, looking puzzled.

"Why are you so welcoming of me?" Hitsugaya questioned. "Won't I just become a hindrance to you, in your condition? Don't you have a family you need to support?"

Ukitake looked surprised, then started laughing.

"What?" the teenager demanded.

I'm sorry; it's just . . . funny that one as young as you is concerned with my welfare." Ukitake chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. "Toshiro, I don't know what your parents told you, but I make a fairly good living off of my books. I live by myself, and my siblings, all seven of them, don't need me to support them as they used to after our father died and our mother retired.

"It get's pretty lonely around here to be honest," Ukitake said, "so I'll be glad to have you here. It also means you can help me out if I have an attack. It's rather hard to dial 911 when you're coughing up blood." His words were filled with humor, but his tone was serious. "And, to be honest, you remind me of myself in many ways."

Hitsugaya nodded. He understood somewhat now. "You cough up blood?"

"Only when I have an attack," Ukitake said, "and that's only if I get too worked up or if I'm badly sick. But let's change the topic to something less grim. Do you want more pancakes?" He gestured to Hitsugaya's empty plate.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, please. They're really good."

Ukitake laughed. "Thanks. It seems people like my cooking a lot, but the pancakes are the best. I'm also glad you have a good appetite." He stood and picked up Hitsugaya's plate. He flipped the switch on the griddle so it would warm up.

Hitsugaya stared at the griddle for a few minutes then asked, "Can you teach me? To cook pancakes, I mean."

Ukitake raised a dark eyebrow. "You don't know how? Of course. Do you want to learn right now?"

Hitsugaya nodded and stood. He joined Ukitake by the stove and asked, "What do we do first?"

"Well, first we let the griddle heat up, which we already have," Ukitake explained. "Next, we want to grease the griddle, which will make it easier to flip the pancakes. I don't like to put a lot of oil or use artificial sprays, so I just dab some vegetable oil on a paper towel and you wipe the griddle with it. Like this."

Ukitake dabbed a folded up paper towel with the oil and smeared it onto the griddle. The oil hissed and sputtered as it touched the hot metal. "The sizzling means that the griddle is hot enough to cook the batter. Are you following me so far?"

Hitsugaya nodded, taking in the entire set-up carefully. "Yes. I believe so."

"Good." Ukitake offered the boy a smile. "Now after the griddle is hot, I put a small amount of batter on the griddle. I usually make about six pancakes per griddle." Ukitake grabbed the bowl full of pancake mix and carefully poured six equal puddles onto the griddle.

"Then, when it comes time to flip them, you want to flip them in one quick motion. Like this." Hitsugaya watched as Ukitake picked up a spatula and flipped the pancake over, revealing its tan underside. He did it to the other five, and then a few minutes later put the pancakes on a plate.

"And that's how you cook pancakes," Ukitake said, showing Toshiro the stack of almost perfect pancakes. "Are you ready to try?" Hitsugaya nodded. Ukitake smiled. "Good. I turn the griddle over to you." Ukitake stepped sideways and his charge stepped up to the stove.

"We grease it first, right?" Hitsugaya asked. When Ukitake nodded, the boy took the paper towel, dabbed it with oil, and then wiped the griddle down. The griddle hissed.

Hitsugaya looked to Ukitake and he smiled approvingly. Toshiro then carefully dolled out the remaining batter into two pancake-mix puddles on the griddle. After about a minute, Hitsugaya flipped them, revealing golden-brown undersides.

"Very good!" Ukitake praised, making Hitsugaya flush and smile. It was only after Hitsugaya had completed the two pancakes and had them on a plate did he grin full out at his accomplishment.

"Good job," Ukitake said, flipping the griddle off. "That was that your first time making pancakes, right?"

Toshiro nodded. "Actually, it's my first time cooking much of anything besides rice," he admitted somewhat uncomfortably. "My parents didn't let me near the stove."

"I don't see why not, you make an excellent cook," Ukitake praised firmly. "Do you want to eat these now or save them for later?"

Hitsugaya looked at the pancakes and felt the weariness wearing him down again. "Can we save them for later?"

Ukitake nodded. "Of course. They won't go bad." Hitsugaya watched Ukitake spread plastic wrap over the top of the plate and put it in the refrigerator. "We can heat them up later when we feel like it."

Ukitake led Toshiro out into the living room where they sat on the sofa. The silence stretched on until Hitsugaya decided to ask the question which had been nagging him since he had come downstairs.

"Ukitake-san?" he asked, rather disgusted with how small and lost his voice sounded.

"Hm?" The long haired man looked up from where he was reading. "Yes? What is it, Toshiro?"

"I was wondering," Hitsugaya began, "why you were still up when I came downstairs? Were you waiting up for me?"

Ukitake shook his head, chuckling again. "No, it wasn't that. It's just that the present medication I'm on for my consumption, it makes me not able to sleep as well. That's all."

"Oh, okay," Hitsugaya said, hating how pitiful his voice was. "I'm curious; how long have you had your consumption?"

"I was born with it," Ukitake replied as if he had said it a million times; Toshiro realized he probably had. "As I've told you before, it's not contagious, so I don't have to worry about giving it to anyone. It's a rare strand of the disease."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Nobody else in your family has it?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Not that I know of. I'm the first one in a few generations to have it. Actually, I'm the first member of my family to get it and survive past childhood. It's a nasty disease."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Well, if you need anything, I can help you. I'll need to repay you for taking me in after all."

Ukitake laughed again, but stopped as he descended into a light coughing bout. Toshiro was concerned, but Ukitake waved it away.

"It's fine; it's just an example of how it's like to tease me sometimes." Ukitake voice was a bit hoarser and he cleared his throat. "Anyways, I thank you for the help. I need it sometimes."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay. Just tell me what I need to do."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Ukitake promised, "but right now it's late and we both need to get to sleep. I can tell from looking at you that you're exhausted."

Hitsugaya flushed red but Ukitake ruffled his hair, causing the small white haired boy to squawk indignantly. "It's fine. Anybody who went through what you did has the right to be exhausted. I know I was after my father died."

"How did—" Hitsugaya began to ask, but was stopped by Ukitake's upheld hand.

"Toshiro, I promise I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow," Ukitake pledged. "But right now, it's late, and I'm tired. The medicine requires a lot of my strength to work, and I can't get better if I'm exhausted. I don't mean to be rude, but can you save them until tomorrow?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay, but can you just answer one question?"

Ukitake sighed. "Okay, one question. But that's it, and then it's up to bed for both of us."

"Okay," Hitsugaya agreed. "My question is: How did your father get killed?"

Ukitake sighed. "My father was killed protecting me from a gang called 'The Hollows.' They're a pretty fierce gang that preys on anybody weak or different. I was both and therefore a prime candidate. The Hollows still roam around Seireitei, so I'm asking you to be careful, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Ukitake closed his eyes and smiled. "Good. Now it's up to bed." Hitsugaya scrambled up from the couch and waited for Ukitake to stand and turn off the light before heading up the stairs.

"Good night, Toshiro," Ukitake said, giving the white-haired teenager a hug. "Don't dwell on it tonight too much, alright?"

"On what?" Hitsugaya asked. He couldn't help himself. "My parents or the Hollows?"

Ukitake smiled sadly. "Both. Goodnight." He pushed the boy towards his door, not expecting the quick hug Toshiro gave him.

"Good night, Ukitake-san," Toshiro murmured before darting into his room and curling up under the covers. He thought it would take him forever to fall asleep with so many questions spinning around his brain, but he was out before he knew it.

* * *

Ukitake waited until he could hear Hitsugaya's slow breathing before going to his room and opening up the small shrine he kept in the corner. He knelt in front of it and withdrew a picture of Toshiro's father and mother from his pocket. He propped it up in the shrine and sat down in front of it.

"Thank you for leaving him with me, Daiki-kun, Riko-chan," Ukitake whispered, bowing his head over pressed together palms. "I'll take good care of him. Thank you for entrusting him with me. I'll miss you two so much."

He bowed his head once more, then closed the shrine and went to bed, mulling over the day's events. The tears he had held back the entire day leaked out and he cried softly for his lost friends.

* * *

**....and, we're clear!!! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoyed it! The first chapter and the prologue have been beta'd, as well as this one, by the WONDERFUL Desert(dot)Moon. Go check her out! Seriously, DO IT!!**

**More about Hitsugaya's family later!!!!**

**Reviews are like crack! Review so I can fuel my addiction!!!**

**Love,**

**-Toast**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days slowly melted together, and before Toshiro knew it, it had been a week since his parents had died. Several days ago, he had made the trip back to Rukongai to formally withdraw from Rukongai High and to return his textbooks. Ukitake and Toshiro had also taken another load of things from Hitsugaya's house, and Hitsugaya found it even harder to keep his emotions in check.

Today was the day he had been dreading. It was his first day at Seireitei High. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"Toshiro," Ukitake said for the millionth time, "you've _got_ to eat something. Just a bit."

"I _can't_," Hitsugaya said softly. "I'm too nervous."

Ukitake sighed. "Just try to eat a little, okay? I know you're nervous, but it's harder to do things on an empty stomach."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'll try."

Ukitake smiled. "Good."

After picking at the pancakes he had made, Toshiro gave it up for broke and put the plate of mostly untouched pancakes in the refrigerator. Ukitake frowned slightly but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Hitsugaya murmured, heading up the stairs to his room. He changed quickly into black cargos and a black t-shirt with a white snowflake on the back. He covered the snowflake by adding his black felt jacket with a high collar. He slid on backless tennis shoes and picked up his school bag.

He sighed, staring out the window. 'If only I could just stay home,' he thought wistfully.

"Toshiro!" Ukitake called up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Toshiro called, though he didn't mean it at all. He joined Ukitake at the bottom of the stairs and the two headed out to the car.

"Nervous?" Ukitake asked as he drove.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Uh huh."

"Don't worry, the teachers at Seireitei High are nice," Ukitake said, reminiscing slightly. "Most of the teachers won't give you much of a problem, but some of the kids are kind of rough, so be careful and don't get in a fight the first day, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"You'll do fine," Ukitake said softly as they pulled up to the school. "I'll be back at three to pick you up, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded again. His nervousness was causing his mouth to be dry. "I'll see you later," he managed. He took a deep breath, then opened the car door and stepped out.

Ukitake smiled. "Have fun."

Hitsugaya smiled weakly back while thinking, 'Yeah. Tons and tons of it.' He closed the car door with a _thud_.

Ukitake gave him a grin and drove away.

Hitsugaya turned to face the school. A banner that read 'Seireitei High: Home of the Shinigami!' was strung across its entrance. The young teen rolled his eyes slightly and headed inside.

As he entered the office, a string of bells chimed and a young secretary with long, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair, a beauty mark on her right cheek, and a rather large bosom looked up from her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked warmly.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I-I'm H-Hitsugaya Toshiro. I transferred from Rukongai High."

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes. I was told you'd be coming to school today. You're a sophomore, correct?"

Hitsugaya swallowed. "Yeah."

"Okay, wait just one moment," the woman said, punching a few things into her computer. A printer whirred and the woman turned and plucked the print out and handed it to Toshiro.

"This is your schedule," she said. She pulled a slip of paper from her desk and handed it to Hitsugaya. "You'll need to get this signed by all of your teachers. I'll get someone to show you to your first period." She stood and moved to the intercom and paged someone named Sasakibe-fukukocho.

A few minutes later, a man with gold eyes, silver hair, and a small black moustache came into the office, making the bells above the door jingle again. "Matsumoto-san," he greeted, inclining his head at the woman. "New student?"

"Yes, sir," Rangiku nodded. "Transferred from Rukongai."

"I see." Sasakibe loomed over Hitsugaya, who shrank back. This man reminded him of his father. "Name?"

"H-Hitsugaya Toshiro," the sophomore stuttered.

"First class?" barked the man.

"Um. . ." Hitsugaya took a moment to consult his schedule. "Language Arts with Aizen-sensei in room 205."

Sasakibe nodded. "Good. Follow me." He departed the office, and Hitsugaya nodded at the secretary in the office before hurrying after Sasakibe. They went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before Sasakibe stopped suddenly. Toshiro narrowly avoided bumping into him.

"Your classroom," Saskibe said. "In you go."

Hitsugaya took a deep breath to ease the butterflies flitting around in his stomach before he stepped forward and opened the door. The entire room turned to stare at him, and Sasakibe pushed past him.

"Aizen, you have a new stude—"

"No way! Shiro-chan?!" The silver-haired man was cut off by a young girl with brown eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a bun and held in a tied cloth.

Hitsugaya turned, as did every other student and adult in the classroom.

"H-Hinamori?!" the boy gasped, recognizing the girl who had called out.

"What are you doing here?!" they both chorused.

"Momo, do you know the new student?" The other adult in the room, a man with shaggy brown hair, square glasses, and a rather scholarly appearance stepped forward to address his student.

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah. He was my best friend when I lived in Rukongai. But what are you doing here, Shiro-chan? Aren't you in middle school?"

"No!" Hitsugaya exclaimed vehemently. "I skipped two grades, thank you! And _don't _call me ''Shiro-chan' Bed Wetter!"

There were titters amongst the class. Hinamori was about to make an angry retort when the brown-haired man stepped in between them. "Alright, settle down, everyone. It's wonderful you two know each other. Sasakibe, thank you for escorting him to class. I can handle it from here."

The silver-haired man nodded and left the classroom.

"So, what's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro," the boy said. "You're Aizen-sensei, correct?"

Aizen nodded. "I am. Welcome to my class. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"I'm fourteen," Hitsugaya said, "and I _used_ to play soccer for the Rukongai team."

Hinamori made a noise of disbelief.

"Momo, do you have something to say?" Aizen inquired.

Hinamori flushed. "Well, 'Shiro-chan said he _used_ to play soccer. He was the star player on the Rukongai team! Why did you quit, Shiro-chan?! You loved soccer!"

"Do you want to answer that, Toshiro?" Aizen asked.

Hitsugaya stared at his shoes, trying to keep the emotions that Hinamori's outburst had stirred in check. "I'd rather not," he said quietly.

"That's fine," Aizen said. "What's your schedule like?"

"Um. . ." Hitsugaya fumbled for his schedule. "You, then Soi Fon-sensei, then lunch, Kurotsuchi-sensei, Zaraki-sensei, and Kyoraku-sensei last."

"Who has the same class schedule?" Aizen asked. Most of the class, including Hinamori, raised their hands. "Toshiro, pick someone to show you around the school and to your classes."

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said immediately. He didn't care if Hinamori would talk his ear off; he just wanted to be with someone familiar.

"Momo, I assume you'll help Toshiro, right?" Aizen asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Of course!"

Aizen smiled approvingly. "Good. Toshiro, take the empty desk next to Hinamori."

"Yes, sir." Hitsugaya slid his schedule back into his bag and sat down.

"Alright," Aizen said, turning to the board. "We don't have a lot of time left, so let's hurry and turn to page six hundred twenty-four."

There was a rustling of pages as students flipped through the textbooks on their desks. Hitsugaya pulled out a notebook and pen and sat ready to take notes. He was listening to Aizen when a note skittered across his desk.

Hitsugaya picked up the tightly-folded scrap of paper and looked around. Three seats back and a row over, and redheaded boy with his crimson hair in a spiky ponytail and tattooed eyebrows grinned. A pair of expensive looking sunglasses rested on his forehead.

Toshiro unfolded the note and read:

'_If Hinamori thinks you're hot stuff, you must be worth something. I'll be watching you, 'Shiro-chan.'_

Hitsugaya turned in his seat and gave the boy his best glare. The tattooed boy just grinned like a piranha. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and crumpled the note before turning back to the front to watch Aizen.

Several minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. The room was filled with the sounds of chairs scraping across the floor, papers being crumpled, and pens being clicked.

"Toshiro, stay a minute please!" Aizen called over the din.

Hitsugaya, who had been headed towards the door, stopped in his tracks and backtracked to the desk in the rear of the classroom. Hinamori stayed as well, standing in the doorway.

Aizen picked a thick book from the shelf and set it in front of the white-haired teenager. "This is your textbook." He set a slip on top of the book. "You need to fill out the slip so you can take it home."

Hitsugaya scrawled the book information on the slip and signed his name. He then scribbled his name and date on the inside cover of the book and handed the slip to Aizen. "Anything else?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes, two things. First, didn't the front office give you a slip for your teachers to sign?"

"Oh right," Hitsugaya muttered sheepishly, digging around in his backpack and pulling out the crumbled sheet. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Aizen said, shrugging it off and writing _Aizen Sosuke_ in calligraphy on the line marked 'Homeroom/First Period' on the slip. "Also, I have to give you a locker and a combination. Hold on a moment."

The teacher pulled out a file from a desk drawer and flipped through it. "Ah, here we go." He scribbled a number and a three-digit combination onto a sticky note and handed it to Hitsugaya. As he did so, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of second period.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya exchanged worried looks, but Aizen calmed then saying, "Don't worry, I'll write you a pass. I believe Shaolin can wait a few minutes."

Aizen pulled out a green pass and hurriedly scrawled their information onto the pass. "Take this and hurry to History. By the way, Toshiro, welcome to Shinigami High."

Toshiro grinned weakly. "Thanks."

"'Shiro-chan!" Hinamori urged. "C'mon!"

"Right." Hitsugaya bowed to Aizen. "Thank you, Aizen-sensei. Yes, yes, Hinamori, I'm coming!"

The two hurried out of the classroom and down the deserted corridors to their next class.

* * *

"Hey, 'Shiro-chan!"

"What's up, 'Shiro?"

"Midget!"

Hitsugaya did his best to ignore the jeers and catcalls from his classmates as he stood in line waiting to buy lunch.

"'Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya turned to the familiar voice, almost glad that Hinamori was there to distract him from his wandering thoughts. "I thought I told you not to call me ''Shiro-chan,'" the young teenager scowled.

"Sorry!" Hinamori apologized, bowing. "Force of habit, I guess."

Hitsugaya sighed. "It's fine."

"So how's your first day?" Momo asked.

The white-haired boy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I miss Rukongai."

"I do, too," Hinamori agreed as they stepped into the actual lunch line. She picked up a tray and added, "I can't believe Soi Fon-sensei didn't give us homework. She's usually a sadist when it comes to the stuff."

"Guess we were just lucky." Hitsugaya shrugged. "Her class is easy anyway. We'd already covered the Aztecs and the Incas at Rukongai." He paused to give the lunch lady money for his pizza.

"Do you wanna go and sit outside in the courtyard?" Momo asked, coming out of the line moments later.

Hitsugaya shrugged again. "I don't care."

"Okay then, outside it is!" Hinamori chirped, leading her old friend through the sea of students to a grassy spot outside, next to a wall where they could sit in relative shelter from the autumn wind.

The two sophomores ate in silence until Hinamori spoke up. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you moved to Seireitei?"

Hitsugaya stared down at what was left of his pizza. "I don't wanna talk about it, Hinamori."

"Okay," Momo agreed cheerfully. "You don't have to tell me until you're ready."

"What doesn't he have to tell you, Hinamori-chan?" A tall shadow loomed over them.

Hitsugaya's head snapped up. It was the tattooed redhead from his classes. He was accompanied by was boy with blond hair that covered one eye. He looked decidedly unhappy, but Hitsugaya thought it might just be his face.

"Oh, hello, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun!" Hinamori chimed. "'Shiro-chan, these are two good friends of mine! The one with red hair is Renji and the one with the blonde hair is Izuru! How are you two?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," Renji drawled. He grinned down at Hitsugaya, who shot his best glare back. The temperature seemed to lower another ten degrees.

"What are you two doing here?" Hitsugaya growled.

"'Shiro-chan, that's not very nice!" Momo scolded.

"It's fine, Hinamori-chan," Renji said. "We're just here to see if 'Shiro-chan here was going to join the soccer team. You said he's a good player, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, 'Shiro's the best!" Hinamori confirmed brightly. "You're gonna join, right?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I thought I made it clear in homeroom I don't play soccer anymore."

"So you're not going to join?" Hinamori asked.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Renji whined. "If what Hinamori said is true, we'll have a clear path straight to finals!"

"Abarai-kun," said Kira, speaking for the first time, "maybe you should just respect his decision and leave him alone."

"Aw, shut up, Izuru," Renji snapped. "There's no harm in askin', is there?"

"I'm not joining the soccer team," Hitsugaya repeated coolly. He could feel his temper, which was already short enough with all the things that had been going on, thinning.

"Y'know what, shrimp?" Renji asked Toshiro, scowling.

"What?" Hitsugaya growled.

"I bet you can't play as well as Hinamori says," Renji smirked. "In fact, I bet you can't play at all!"

"I can play, but I just don't want to." Hitsugaya was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Prove it," Renji challenged. "Prove you are what you say you are."

Hitsugaya's thin temper shattered. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet. "Fine!" he snapped. "I can beat you any day of the week! Time and place!"

Renji smirked. "You and I have the same fourth period. Gym. Our unit for the semester is soccer. You and I can see who can score more goals."

"You're on!" Hitsugaya growled. "Just don't start crying when I hand you your ass! C'mon, Hinamori! Let's go!" The white-haired boy grabbed his tray and stalked inside.

Hinamori trailed after Toshiro, looking worried.

"Now you've done it," Kira said softly.

Renji smirked. "Let's see who's boasting after the game."

* * *

Hitsugaya sent his most powerful and icy glare at Renji. They were standing on either side of the gigantically tall gym teacher, Zaraki Kenpachi. His black hair was gelled back in large spikes, each tipped with a bell that jingled as he walked or shifted his wait. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch and a long scar ran down the other side of his face. He was holding a bamboo shinai and was tapping it against his thigh impatiently.

"So, you two wanna fight?" the massive teacher growled.

"Yeah," Renji nodded. "Just give us a soccer ball and let us duke it out on the field."

"You wanna settle it through soccer?" The gym teacher asked.

Renji and Hitsugaya gave two short nods.

"Guess I can't stop you," Kenpachi said with a shrug. "Just don't spill any blood or Yama-ji will throw a hissy fit, and nobody wants that."

Hitsugaya nabbed a soccer ball from the bin and spun it on his finger. "Whoever can get five goals first wins."

Renji nodded in agreement. "Fine. Let's go."

Hitsugaya threw the ball in the air and kicked it out of Renji's way. He darted after it, the redhead hot on his trail. Hitsugaya barely managed to put the ball away into the net before Renji slammed into him, causing him to stumble forward.

"Okay, so maybe you are good," Renji admitted reluctantly. "But you're not as good as me."

"We'll see about that," Hitsugaya growled.

"You won't be scoring anymore goals, bean-sprout," Renji jeered while he threw the checkered ball in the air. It had barely hit the ground before it was gone, stolen out from under him by Toshiro.

Hitsugaya lined up the shot and put the ball away. It soared into the net. Hitsugaya smirked.

Renji scowled. "Well, let's see how you do with a goalie in the goal. Rikichi, guard the goal!"

A boy with messy black hair and a few bead strands in his hair jumped up from where he was sitting at the sidelines. "Yes sir!"

"Yamada!" Renji barked, "Get in 'Shiro's goal!"

A boy wearing a dark orange beanie hat over raven colored hair got up. "O-Okay." He shuffled hesitantly to the goal.

"Rin!" Renji yelled, "Get over here and throw the ball for us!"

A boy with dark brown hair in a small ponytail at the top of his head ran towards them and caught the ball that Rikichi threw him.

"Okay," Rin said clearly, "the score is 2-0. Start!" He dropped the ball and Renji nabbed it, but only had possession for a few moments before Hitsugaya stole it and shot it into the goal neatly over Rikichi's head a flailing arms.

There was absolute silence in the gym. Renji was grinding his teeth. On the other side Rikichi retrieved the ball and tossed it to Rin.

"3-0," Rin said, eyeing Renji nervously. "Go." He dropped the ball and Hitsugaya grabbed it, but tripped and fell. Renji stole the ball and kicked it past Hanataro for a goal.

"Oh yeah!" Renji crowed. "Who's the better player now?"

"3-1," Rin reported after retrieving the ball from Hanataro. "Ready? Go!"

Once again, the white-haired teenager easily gained possession of the checkered ball and sent it neatly soaring over Rikichi's head.

Renji swore.

"One more," Hitsugaya smirked. "You ready?"

"Bring it, shorty!" Renji growled.

Rikichi, in a short bout of anger with himself, chucked the ball at the unsuspecting Rin, who was too busy watching Renji and Hitsugaya square off to notice the ball. It bounced off his head with a dull _thunk_, knocking him to the floor. Renji ran after the ball while Hitsugaya hurried over to Rin.

"You okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"My head," Rin groaned, holding the spot where he'd been hit.

Zaraki-sensei jogged over. "What happened?"

"Rin took a soccer ball to the head," Rikichi explained.

"He should probably been taken to the nurse," Hanataro murmured softly.

"You're right," Zaraki growled. "Yamada, Rikichi, get Tsubokura t' the nurse's office."

"Yes sir!" Rikichi chirped, hurrying over to his fallen comrade. With Hanataro's help, they boosted him onto Rikichi's back and the two hurried out of the gym.

Renji, who had wandered over, bounced the soccer ball on the ground. "So, where were we?"

"Not so fast," Zaraki rumbled. "We've had enough injuries for the day, thanks to you two. Go to the locker rooms and get cleaned up. It's almost time to leave anyway."

"But who won?!" Hitsugaya and Renji demanded in unison.

The gym teacher sighed. "I proclaim Hitsugaya the winner. Now get out of the gym!"

"Yes sir," the two mumbled.

As the two walked to the locker room Hitsugaya muttered, "I told you I was a good player."

"Shut up," Renji snarled, pushing past him and slamming the door to the locker room. Hitsugaya sighed and followed.

* * *

**This is the beta'd version!!! Thanks to _Hana no Toshiro_ who spotted the mistake even my beta missed!!! =) I love writing the trio of dorks (Rin, Hanataro, and Rikichi) so be prepared to see them in the future!!! =****DDD**

**So.... yeah.... Chapter 3...... Hope you like it. :) Sorry for all you people who think Renji's a jerk in tis chapter!! He's going to get better, I promise!!!  
**

**Many thanks to Toushiro-is-Love here on for being awesome and reviewing to each chapter and deticating one of her stories to me. xD You should go check it out; it's pretty good. xD ALso, many thanks to my beta Desert(dot)Moon who is epically awesome and beta's my story. I'm glad I'm your most-favorite beta-ee. xD  
**

**Get ready for Chapter 4 next week!!!! **

**Reviews are like crack! Review so I can fuel my addiction!!!**

**Love,**

**Toasty  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Fifth period. Last period.

The teacher, a tall man with long brown hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes, and stubble took the slip Toshiro handed him. "Hitsugaya, Toshiro, eh?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good to meetcha, Toshiro," the man drawled, signing the slip lazily. "Welcome to the class. The name's Kyoraku, Shunsui. Call me Kyoraku-san."

"It's good to meet you, sir," Hitsugaya said, taking the slip back.

Kyoraku motioned the other adult in the room over. The woman was about a foot taller than Toshiro, with jet black hair pulled back in a bun and wire-framed glasses covered her violet eyes. She wore a black pantsuit, and a lock of hair framed her face.

"Nanao-chan, introduce yourself," Shunsui said lazily.

"It's not 'Nanao-chan,'" the woman said crisply. "I am Ise Nanao," she said, holding her hand out to Hitsugaya. "I am the assistant teacher, and you will address me with the proper title. I don't expect any foolish behavior from you, understood?"

Hitsugaya took the hand and shook it. "Of course."

"Ah, Nanao-chan, you're so cruel," Kyoraku whined. "He won't do anything."

Nanao shot the teacher a glance. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Please take a seat, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro quickly took a seat at the front, and soon Hinamori plopped into the seat next to him. "I heard you beat Abarai-kun at soccer!" she whispered, pulling out a piece of paper to start her warm-up.

Hitsugaya shrugged and followed suit.

A few minutes later, Abarai stalked in, trailed by Hanataro and Rikichi. Rin was probably still in the nurse's office.

"Abarai, Yamada, Rikichi, you're late." Nanao's voice rang out from the front of the class. "Do you have a pass?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Hanataro stuttered, giving the assistant teacher a slip of paper.

"The three of you came from the nurse's office?" Nanao asked, glancing down at the paper.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nanao nodded sharply. "All right. The lesson has already started, boys, so hurry and take your seats!"

Hitsugaya noted Renji took a seat in the far back. Renji's eyes connected with Toshiro's, but Hitsugaya quickly broke the eye contact and swung his attention to the front of the class.

"Now," Nanao said as if the interruption had never occurred, "who can answer the question on the board?"

* * *

"Toshiro! Hey, 'Shiro-chan!!"

Hitsugaya slowed down, and Hinamori ran up beside him.

"What, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori pouted, looking hurt. "No need for the icy tone."

"Sorry." Hitsugaya bent down to retrieve some things from his new locker. He turned his head after a few moments and repeated, "What, Hinamori?"

Momo blushed. "Oh, sorry. Are you being picked up?"

Toshiro hesitated. "No. I-I'm walking," he lied.

Hinamori nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm being picked up by my grandma, so I'll walk with you to the office."

"I know where it is, Hinamori. I don't need your help." Hitsugaya stood, and Hinamori touched him softly on the arm.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Were you serious about quitting soccer?"

"Yes! Now drop it, Hinamori!!" The young teenager slammed his locker and stalked down the hallway towards the office.

"See you tomorrow, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out as Hitsugaya pushed the door into the office. Hitsugaya ignored her and let the door swing behind him. The secretary he had met that morning was talking to a woman with long black hair pulled back in a braid.

"Oh hey, Toshiro!" the secretary called out. "Hold on a moment, Retsu. How was your first day, kid?"

Hitsugaya shrugged and handed her the slip with the teacher's signatures. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, its better then being horrible, right?" The woman took the slip and put it on her desk. "My name's Matsumoto Rangiku by the way."

Hitsugaya nodded, getting nervous. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'd better get going. . . ." He bowed slightly to her and inclined his head to the woman Matsumoto had been talking to before making a hasty retreat from the office.

Outside, the wind was bitter with the cold of autumn, and Hitsugaya spotted Ukitake's car idling in front of the school. He climbed into the front seat, closing the door firmly.

"So, how was your first day?" Ukitake asked as he drove off.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I met someone I know."

Ukitake raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh really? Who is that?"

"Hinamori Momo."

Ukitake smiled. "Ah, Hinamori-kun. She was a good student."

"You taught her?" Hitsugaya asked in surprise.

"Mmhm," Ukitake mused. "Actually, I was a substitute teacher for a while last year. I only had her once or twice, but she made quite an impression on me."

"Did you actually teach before that?" Hitsugaya asked intrigued.

"More questions?" Ukitake laughed. "Yes, I did. That was, oh, three or four years ago when I had to quit because of my illness."

"What did you teach?"

"Language Arts," Ukitake replied. "Speaking of classes, who do you have as your teachers?"

"Aizen-sensei for Language Arts, Soi Fon-sensei for History, Kurotsuchi-sensei for Science, Zaraki-sensei for Gym, and Kyoraku-sensei for Math," Hitsugaya listed off.

Ukitake nodded. "Ah, you've listed off some familiar names. How were your classes?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Good, I guess. I think I've got someone out for my blood though," he added dryly.

A dark eyebrow was raised. "Really? Who's that?"

Hitsugaya had to think. "He had red hair and his eyebrows were tattooed . . . last name was Abarai . . ."

"Ah, Renji-kun," Ukitake said knowledgably. "He's a real hothead. Let me guess, he grilled you on soccer?"

"How'd you know that?" Hitsugaya asked, shocked.

Ukitake sighed. "Abarai-kun was, and probably still is, the most hot-blooded and spirited member of the soccer team. It's all he would talk about whenever I substituted for one of his teachers. He always wants to improve the team."

Ukitake pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park. "He'll come after you asking you to join the team now that you beat him."

Hitsugaya nodded, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. "Wait a sec." Hitsugaya stopped dead on the walk up to the front door. "How'd you know I beat Abarai-san in soccer?!"

Ukitake laughed. "I have my ways, 'Shiro-chan. Remember, I've known a lot of the staff for a long time."

Toshiro flushed, staring at his sneakers.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ukitake said, waving the issue off. "I'm not angry, just a bit curious."

"About what?" the teenager asked as he followed his guardian to the front door.

"Why you felt you needed to prove yourself to Abarai-kun," Ukitake said as he unlocked the door and chivvied Hitsugaya out of the cold wind. "Do you still want to play, is that it?"

Hitsugaya shrugged, feeling emotions suddenly welling up inside him. This was a dangerous topic to talk. "It's . . . too painful to play right now. . . ."

Ukitake led Hitsugaya to the couch in the living room and the two sat down. "And why is that?"

"It reminds me of my m-mom." Hitsugaya felt tears springing to the corners of his eyes and he angrily wiped them away.

"Whenever I made a goal or stole the ball from the other team, she would cheer really loud," Hitsugaya said, not bothering to wait for Ukitake to ask why. "Whenever we won, she'd get this big, goofy, happy grin on her face.

"But my father," he added bitterly after a pause. "_He_ never came to my games. He said I was wasting my time and I should be studying. . . ." Hitsugaya wiped away the tears that were seeping out of his eyes.

"I told him I hated him whenever he said I couldn't practice," Hitsugaya said thickly. "And now that he's dead. . . I fell so damn _guilty_ about it!" And suddenly, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They ran hot and fast down his cheeks.

Ukitake gathered the teenager in his arms. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around his guardian's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh," Ukitake murmured, rubbing calming circles into Hitsugaya's back. "It's okay, 'Shiro-chan, it's okay. I'm sure your father would be proud of you, no matter what you told him."

Hitsugaya just buried his head farther into Ukitake's jacket and sobbed. Ukitake let him cry for a while before saying quietly, "Your father cared about you a lot, and he showed the way he cared about others in a different way than many. He was always a bit strict and stuck-up, even when I met him when we were kids. But he was so proud of you. Whenever I met up with him, the only person he could talk about was you."

"Really?" Hitsugaya's voice was muffled by the faux-leather.

"Really," Ukitake said softly. "I promise."

After a few minutes Hitsugaya raised his blotchy, tear-stained face and scrubbed at it with the back of his hand. "Ukitake-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Ukitake smiled. "You're welcome, Toshiro. I told you I'd help you through it, didn't I?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "But, seriously. . . Thank you."

Ukitake shook his head and hugged Hitsugaya with one arm. "What are guardians for, huh? Now, go wash your face, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Can you call me for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," Ukitake agreed.

"Thanks. I'm gonna be in my room."

"Okay."

Hitsugaya stood and started up the stairs.

"Toshiro?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya came down the stairs he had climbed. "Yes?"

"It will take a while, but time will heal your heart," he said softly. "You just have to let others help you heal, and not bear the burden by yourself, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I'll think about it."

Ukitake smiled. "I know you will."

Hitsugaya nodded again and gave Ukitake a quick hug before heading upstairs to wash his face.

* * *

**SHHHHHUUUUNNNNSSSSUUUUIIIIIIII!!!!! *get shot* Sorry, I just love him so much in this story!!! :)**

**And, if you squint, you'll see some foreshadowing, and the cameo of my FAVORITE overall Bleach character (besides Ukitake)!!! Props to my principal for pulling them all out!!! Can YOU?!**

**Also, I would like to thank **ravens rising** who noticed my poke at Vraie's epical story about Shunsui and Ukitake called "Meifu's Gate" a few chapters back. It's VERY good, and I suggest you go and read it. She's a wonderful writer and makes my story PALE in comparison. Seriously, go check it out!!!  
**

**Much thanks to Desert(dot)Moon, who beta'd this for me!  
**

**Reviews are like crack! Review so I can support my addiction!**

**Love, **

**Toast**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

For the rest of the week, Renji ignored Hitsugaya. This was fine by the white-haired sophomore, as it gave him relative peace in which to get used to life at Shingami High. Nothing was ever peaceful when Hinamori was excited about something—and nine times out of ten, it was something about Aizen-sensei.

Hitsugaya had deemed fifth period, Math, his favorite period of the day. Hitsugaya had come to learn during his first week that Kyoraku-sensei was a big flirt who had a great (if laid-back) personality and a flamboyant dress style.

Most days, he wore a pink Hawaiin shirt of varying styles and patterns, slacks, and sandals. He appeared unintelligent, even lazy and stupid, but many of Hitsugaya's complex questions that Ise-sensei couldn't answer were answered by Kyoraku without so much as blinking. However, the teacher had a slight drinking problem, and often came into the classroom with a splitting headache that he countered with a bottle of cold water on his desk at all times as well as a bottle of aspirin in his desk drawer.

The science teacher was a different story entirely, and Hitsugaya had come to despise his third period. So pale he almost appeared to have been bleached white, the teacher talked in a rasp, wore a strange purple scarf, had blue hair, and seemed to have no ears. His gold eyes had a mad, slightly demented quality about them, and every lesson was starting out with one thing: dissections.

Unfortunately for Toshiro, he had Kurotsuchi-sensei directly after lunch. Many lessons had students dashing from the classroom to the nearest restroom. Hitsugaya learned that it was best not to eat heavily during lunch.

As the days past, Hitsugaya felt his homesickness fading ever so slowly, day by day. Ukitake had welcomed him into his home no questions ask, and was doing his best to help his young charge get over the emotional turmoil the deaths had caused. The way he acted, even the way he talked, made the gap in Hitsugaya's heart cement up ever so slightly every time he spoke with his guardian.

Today was Friday. The last day of the first week. He had, somehow, made it through the week. It seemed like such a big accomplishment, even when in reality it was very small.

"Oi, Toshiro!"

The young sophomore turned, and mentally groaned. It was Renji.

"Abarai," Hitsugaya nodded curtly, slowing down to let the red head fall into step beside him. "What is it you want?"

"Look," Renji began, "I know you don't wanna join the team, but could you at least come and watch us practice?"

Hitsugaya stopped, staring at Renji in surprise. "You want me to WHAT now?"

"Watch us practice," Renji repeated.

Hitsugaya hesitated. "Well, uh. . ."

"Please?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Maybe," he said finally. "It depends on my schedule."

Renji's face lit up as they entered the school building and headed towards Hitsugaya's face. "Thanks so much, man!!"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Whatever. When?"

"There's a practice tonight, on the field on the side of the school next to the parking lot. See you then!" Renji thumbed Hitsugaya on the back, which caused the younger of the two to stumble, and sped off down the hall. "Five o'clock after school!" he called back down the corridor.

Hitsugaya sighed, shook his head, and bent down to open his locker.

* * *

"Ukitake-san?"

"Hmm?" Ukitake looked up from his paper to where Hitsugaya was standing, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, Toshiro? What is it?"

Hitsugaya stared at his sneakers. "Um. . . well. . . A-Abarai invited me to come watch the soccer team practice after school and—"

"You want to go?" Ukitake finished his charge's sentence for him. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I don't see why not," Ukitake said, smiling as Hitsugaya's face, unbeknownst to him, light up. "I'll get my shoes and jacket on and drive you over to the school, okay?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thank you."

Ukitake smiled. "No problem."

Several minutes later, the two were in Ukitake's car and the driver was backing out of the driveway. The five-minute ride to school was silent, and Ukitake pulled into the schools parking lot, making sure to grab a parking place nearest the school.

The two were getting out when a voice called out, "Jushiro! Long time, no see!"

The two turned to see none other than Kyoraku Shunsui saluting them. Jushiro smiled. "Shun! How's it going?"

The two men met on the sidewalk and hugged briefly.

"You're looking better, Jushiro," Shunsui chuckled.

"I've been feeling better," Ukitake confirmed. "Has Retsu gone home yet?"

Shunsui shrugged. "I dunno. She might be watching the soccer team practice."

Ukitake nodded. "Speaking of soccer. . ." He turned to Hitsugaya, who seemed slightly startled that Ukitake and Shunsui knew each other so well. "Go ahead, Toshiro. I'll be here for a while."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay, see you later, Ukitake san." He inclined his head respectfully to the two adults and hurried off around the building, clutching his backpack.

"So," Shunsui said, watching the boy go, "you're taking care of young Toshiro, eh, Jushiro?"

Ukitake nodded. "I'm certain you know what happened, right, Shun?"

Shunsui nodded. "Car accident. Poor kid."

Ukitake nodded again. "Yeah. He was an emotional wreck for the first week or so . . . but now he's trying to cover the emotions up. He's not doing a very good job of it, to be perfectly honest."

"He's in my last period," Kyoraku said thoughtfully. "He's got a good mind, so it's no wonder he was bumped up. He's spacing out for these long periods of time though. I'm afraid it might hurt his grades."

Ukitake snorted. "Like you're one to talk. You _fell asleep_ in the classes that you bothered to attend."

Shunsui held a hand over his heart, as if in pain. "Your words wound me, Jushiro."

Ukitake rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "You'll get over it, I'm sure. You get it every day from Ise-kun, right?"

Kyoraku pouted. "You're so mean."

"Don't act like a child," Ukitake chided.

"Yes, _mother_."

"What are you two arguing about?"

Shunsui and Ukitake jumped and spun around to see the smiling face of Retsu Unohana. She was holding her car keys in one hand and her bag in the other. A disapproving look that was mingled with a look of amusement graced her expression.

"Retsu!" Ukitake smiled and bent to give her a kiss. "How are you?"

Unohana smiled gently. "I'm fine, Jushiro. More importantly, how are you?"

"Retsu-chan, what about _me_?" Kyoraku whined.

"I saw you this morning, Shunsui," the dark-haired woman said gently. "It's been quite a while since I saw Jushiro."

"Almost three weeks," Ukitake said softly, kissing Unohana again. "We'll have another date soon, I promise."

"Only after Toshiro gets settled," Unohana said firmly. "He's got enough to worry about. And you've got your chest to be worry about."

"Yes, doctor," Ukitake responded playfully. "I haven't had an attack in a while. I'm fine."

Unohana smiled. "Let's keep it that way, alright?"

"Of course."

Kyoraku watched the exchange between his two friends with amusement. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he said, grinning. "Be safe."

Ukitake frowned and Retsu shot Shunsui a withering stare.

"You're worse than Isshin was!" Ukitake chided.

Shunsui chucked. "If you say so. G'night, Jushiro, Retsu. See you later." He saluted them and ambled to his pickup truck.

Ukitake sighed. "I've got to go and make sure Abarai and Toshiro haven't killed each other yet."

Unohana smiled. "Have fun. I'll see you soon?"

Ukitake nodded. "I imagine so." He bent and kissed his girlfriend softly. "Duty calls."

Unohana laughed and they kissed again. "I love you, Jushiro, so don't land yourself in the hospital again, alright?"

Ukitake nodded solemnly. "I promise I won't, at least, not this month. You know I can't govern the consumption."

"But you can help prevent attacks," Unohana said, prodding his chest gently with her forefinger. "Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Ukitake smiled. "I'll try, but no promises."

Unohana sighed and shook her head. "I worry about you sometimes, Jushiro."

"And that's why I love you," Ukitake responded cheekily.

Unohana hugged him and said, "Goodbye, Jushiro. Take care of yourself."

"'Bye, Retsu." He watched her proceed to her car and drive off. It was only after she had disappeared down the road that he started walking to the soccer field.

* * *

As Hitsugaya rounded the corner of the school building, he immediately saw the soccer team. They were spread out in front of the bleachers, stretching. Renji stood carefully from his position leading the stretch and waved.

"Oi! Over here, Toshiro!"

When Hitsugaya drew level to the team, Renji barked, "Alright, everyone stand!" He waited for the last members of the team to stand before continuing. "Everyone, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's gonna be watching us practice, alright?"

The team nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. 'Shiro, you can sit in the bleachers." Renji pointed to the row of seated seats.

Hitsugaya scowled. "Don't call me that."

Renji ignored him. "Alright!" she shouted to the team. "The lot of you go take a lap!"

The team headed off in unison and jogged around the field. Hitsugaya signed and sat in the bleachers. As soon as the team had returned, Renji had them line up and commenced with drills.

"C'mon, pick up the pace!" Renji yelled, striding up and down the lines like a war general. "We'll never beat the Arrancars at this rate!"

"Yes, sir!" the team responded. They drilled for several more minutes before Renji stopped them and sent them for a five-minute water break.

"You getting the feel of our practices?" Renji asked Hitsugaya as the red-haired soccer captain gulped Gatorade the exact same color as his hair.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah."

"We're doin' a scrimmage next," Renji drawled.

"Cool. Have fun."

Renji rolled his eyes and turned to the team. "Alright, break time's over! Divide for scrimmage play!"

The team broke up, and Renji began distributing neon orange vests made of jersey material to one team.

"Yamada in one goal, Rikichi in the other!" Renji ordered, sending the two players scrambling to the goal posts. "Everyone else, in your positions!"

Players scattered and Hitsugaya noticed that they didn't have enough players for an equal scrimmage with all positions filled.

Renji threw the ball up and into the center. "Go!" The battle for the ball lasted several minutes, all of which Hitsugaya spent watching the ball dodge back and forth over the field. The struggle for possession ended when it flew out of bounds and rolled to a gentle stop, nudging Hitsugaya's foot.

Hey, kick it over!" one of the nearest team members yelled.

Hitsugaya stood and lined up the shot before sending it sailing towards the closest member. They stopped it with their chest.

"Wow, nice!" several other members called.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "If you say so."

Renji seized the opportunity. "Wanna play?" he asked. "Just for fun."

Hitsugaya shook his head and sat down. "No, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon!" Several members ran over to where Hitsugaya was sitting. "We'll drag you off the bench!" they threatened.

Hitsugaya stood with a sigh. "Fine. One game. That's it." Many of the team cheered.

Hitsugaya joined the team on the field in the lead offense position. No one disputed the placement, just moved to accommodate him. Renji pulled an orange vest over his t-shirt.

"I'm joining this scrimmage!" He shouted. The tall redhead moved into the same position Hitsugaya held on the opposite team and set the ball between them.

"Ready?" Renji asked. "Go!"

Hitsugaya darted and nabbed the ball, but immediately passed it to the nearest teammate. That teammate kicked it down the field and passed it to another team member who put it away in the goal. The team on both sides cheered.

"Good job!" Renji praised. "Good to see that the time you beat me wasn't a fluke!"

Hitsugaya scowled. "Of course it wasn't a fluke!"

Renji smirked. "We'll see." As soon as he said this, the goalie, Hanataro punted the ball, sending it arcing over the field. The game began again.

Dribble, pass, shoot, miss, kick, trip, steal. . . score. This time, it was Hitsugaya who made the shot.

"Good job, Hitsugaya-san!" Hanataro called, even though he was on the opposing team. He retrieved the ball from the net and came to the edge of the goalie box. "You're a really good player!"

Despite the young boy's best efforts, a small smile crept onto his face. "Thanks, Yamada-san."

Hanataro nodded and the game started again.

* * *

Ukitake rounded the corner of the school building, just in time to see Hitsugaya score a goal. The white-haired man smiled. As he had predicted, Abarai had convinced his young charge to play.

Ukitake leaned up against the empty bleachers and watched Toshiro exchange a few goals with the goalie for the other team. Hanataro Yamada, if he remembered correctly. The boy was a goalie, just like his older brother, whom Ukitake remembered teaching a few years back.

The scrimmage resumed and Ukitake watched with interest as the teams traded points.

"Hello, Ukitake-san!"

Ukitake looked up, startled by someone calling his name, and saw the girl who had hailed him. She had brown hair pulled back in a bun, chocolate colored eyes, and a big smile. He recognized her and smiled a smile of his own.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan!" he greeted her. "How are you?"

I'm fine," Momo said, climbing up into the bleachers so she could talk to Ukitake eye to eye. "It's kinda weird though, not having you as a substitute at the school anymore. You're missed."

Ukitake laughed. "I suppose so. Unfortunately, with the increasingly erratic attacks I'm getting, I can't sub at the school anymore. I wish I could still stay on."

Hinamori nodded wisely. "Yeah, I know. How come you're here, Ukitake-san? Just watching the team practice?"

"I'm picking up Toshiro."

"Why?" Hinamori's chocolate eyes looked concerned. "How come his parents can't?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Hinamori looked confused.

Ukitake shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you. Toshiro will tell you when he's ready."

Hinamori sighed then nodded. "Okay. . . Oh, look, practice must be over!"

Hitsugaya was heading towards them, Renji trailing behind him, talking to both Rikichi and Hanataro. Renji cut Rikichi off as they drew closer.

Hey there, Ukitake-san!" Renji called out, lengthening his strides. Hanataro and Rikichi hurried to keep up.

"How are you, Abarai-kun?" Ukitake asked as Renji drew nearer to them.

"Good, good," Renji said distractedly, watching Hanataro fall and Rikichi help him up. Rin came jogging over to check if his friend was alright. "How are you?"

Ukitake shrugged. "Hanging in there. Ready to go, 'Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya, who was picking up his bag, scowled at the nickname. "Ukitake-san," he whined slightly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Ukitake laughed. "Ready to go, _Hitsugaya-kun_?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah. 'Bye, Renji, Momo."

"Bye, 'Shiro-chan!" Hinamori chirped.

"See you Toshiro," Renji drawled. The red-haired soccer captain waved lazily before turning to collect his stuff. "'Bye, Ukitake-san."

"Goodbye, Abarai."

Ukitake and Toshiro walked to the car and Hitsugaya clambered into the passenger seat. The car ride home was silent. As they were pulling up to the house, Hitsugaya asked,

"Ukitake-san, did you tell her?"

Ukitake put the car in brake and shut it off before answering. "No. I thought you should be the one to tell her. It's not my place to tell people about them."

Hitsugaya smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Ukitake got out of the car and waited for Hitsugaya to do the same. "I wouldn't have told even if you had wanted me to." Ukitake unlocked the house and asked, "Hungry?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "I could eat a horse."

"Then get your tail into the kitchen and help me cook!" Ukitake joked. Hitsugaya put his bag down and hurried into the kitchen. The older man followed, smiling. Toshiro was finally loosening up.

* * *

**All of you who found the cameo of Unohana in the previous chapter and found the foreshadowing of more of her to come get a cookie!!!**

**Yes, my story is UkitakeUnohana, my One True Pairing. If you even LOOK at my profile, you should know that, and you should know that ESPECIALLY if you read my birthday fic to Hitsugaya and Ukitake (please don't, its TERRIBLE.... and contains SPOILERS ;))....**

**But seriously, if you're an UnoKen fan, please don't flame me. I'm entitled to my shipping and you yours. But if you had pulled out the hint from the prologue we might have no need to fight, yes? ALSO, if you still has a problem, I'd advise you to build a bridge and get over it!!!  
**

**Much thanks to Desert(dot)Moon who bet'd this for me, and for all her hilarious little comments. Much love to you, sweetheart!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the 5th Chapter of _Life is a Ball_!!! Tune in next week for chapter 6!!!**

**Reviews are like crack!! Review so I can support my addiction!**

**-Toast  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

A month passed. With the turning months came the change from the warm autumn to the cold winter. October blew out with a cold front leading it.

"How can you _stand_ it, 'Shiro-chan?" Hinamori whined as the two friends walked to school together. They had discovered that they lived only two short blocks from each other, and they now took the trips to and from school in each other's company.

"Stand what?" the young white-haired teenager asked, drawing the high collar of his fleece pullover over his mouth to protect it from the chilly wind.

"The _cold_, dummy!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "It's not that cold, Hinamori."

"Says you!" Hinamori yelped. "It's thirty-three degrees Fahrenheit! I don't care what you say; that's cold!" She paused and flapped a hand for added effect.

"With the way you're moving about, you think you'd be warm," Hitsugaya quipped. He waited for her to catch up then said, "You of all people should know by now that I like the cold."

Hinamori stuck her tongue out at the younger teen. "I can't help it if you're a freak of nature, 'Shiro-chan!"

"Watch who you're calling ''Shiro-chan!'" Hitsugaya growled, scowling heavily.

Hinamori laughed and skipped ahead.

"At least I get better grades in Aizen-sensei's class than his biggest fan does!" Hitsugaya called after her.

Hinamori spun around. "Sh-shut up!"

Hitsugaya ran up and pulled an eyelid down at her. "Make me!"

"What?!" Hinamori yelped as Hitsugaya ran up to the school building. "You're so mean, 'Shiro-chan!"

* * *

"Toshiro! Hey, wait up, Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya stopped and waited for Renji to catch up to him. "Hey, Abarai."

"I told you, it's 'Renji,'" the red-haired soccer captain sighed.

"Whatever you say." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and picked up the nearest lunch tray with pizza on it.

"You eating outside?" Renji asked as he grabbed a piping hot meatball sub from the counter and following Hitsugaya to the end of the lunch line.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he picked out a chocolate milk carton and a container full of fries. "If I did, Hinamori would freak. She'd complain it was too cold. Besides, the teachers get on your case if you want to sit outside." He turned to the lunch lady and punched in his pin number.

Renji laughed. "You're right. Unohana-sensei's been sayin' for weeks that the soccer team's all gonna get influenza."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Renji's remark. "But aren't Rikichi, Hanataro, and Rin all out because they have the flu?"

Renji hesitated. "Well. . . Good point." They headed towards the nearest empty table. "Once again, you've outsmarted me."

"You make it too easy," Hitsugaya replied, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Shut up, Whitey."

"What was that, pineapple?" The two glared at each other, and you could almost see the electricity shoot between their eyes.

"Come on, you two, be nice!" Momo admonished, plopping herself between them. "Don't make me tell Unohana-sensei!"

Both boys paled visibly and turned to their food without another word.

"He started it," Renji mumbled.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Hinamori said calmly but firmly. She turned to eat her salad. "I really don't know why you two are so terrified of Unohana-sensei."

"You have no idea," Renji whispered dramatically before taking a big bite out of his sub. "Tha' woman ish a demon in dishguise."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "You know the reason as well as I do, Hinamori."

"What? That Unohana-sensei will rat you out to Ukitake-san if you aren't behaved?" Hinamori asked with a giggle.

Hitsugaya colored noticeably. "Be quiet." He turned back to his pizza, but Hinamori wasn't done teasing them yet.

"So, why are you scared of Unohana-sensei, Renji?"

Renji paled again. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

"Oh but I do." Hinamori smiled sweetly.

Renji shuddered. "Soccer practice was never the same again. It doesn't look like it, but tha' woman . . . She's a slave driver!"

"Was it that bad?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice a hushed whisper.

Renji nodded. "Never again have we asked Unohana-sensei to oversee soccer practice."

"Oh, hello, Unohana-sensei!" Hinamori chirped cheerfully.

Renji and Hitsugaya jumped, looking around wildly. The school nurse was across the lunch room, talking with the vice principal of the school, Sasakibe-sensei.

Hinamori giggled. "Wow, you two are jumpy!"

Renji said something rather rude under his breath while Hitsugaya turned his attention to his half-eaten pizza. The vice principal looked, no matter how he sliced it, scarily similar to his father. Hitsugaya shook the similarity from his head and picked up his slice to finish eating.

Hinamori had noticed the look and wasn't about to let it slide. "What's wrong, 'Shiro-chan?"

"Nothing!" Hitsugaya said a bit too fast. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The concern in her voice was evident.

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya mumbled. "Seriously."

"You don't look fine," Hinamori muttered, but let the topic go.

Lunch passed without much incident after that, Hinamori switching topics to the safer subject of homework.

"I mean, who does Ise-sensei think she's kidding?!" Hinamori asked. "Giving us _that_ much homework right before a big test!"

"The teachers conspire against us," Renji growled, checking Unohana's position in the lunchroom. She was still on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"I mean, Kurotsuchi-sensei did it to us, too!" Hinamori groaned. "We had to do all that periodic table stuff, plus the evaluation of the lab and everything else!"

"I noticed you haven't complained about Aizen-sensei's pile of homework," Hitsugaya commented. "The one he gave us last night and the one he dumped on us this morning."

Hinamori pinked. "Well that's . . . different."

"Why, because you're in love with him?" teased Toshiro.

"Shut up, Toshiro!"

"Guys!" Renji hissed, breaking across their argument. "Unohana's heading this way!"

"Good job, Toshiro," Hinamori muttered, eyes dropping to her salad. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Hitsugaya hissed, "How is it my fault?!"

"Guys!" Renji shushed, "Be quiet!"

Unohana swept over to their table. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Hitsugaya, Renji, and Hinamori all nodded simultaneously.

The nurse smiled. "Good. Be sure to keep you noise level at a minimum. It would be a shame if you were unable to participate in an activity due to a small case of being too loud, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hinamori, Renji, and Hitsugaya said in perfect unison.

Unohana smiled and proceeded to another table.

Once she was gone, the color drained from Renji's face. "Dammit, I _hate_ it when she does that," he moaned.

Hinamori laughed nervously. "I guess you were right, Abarai-kun."

"Damn straight I was right," Renji growled.

Hitsugaya shuddered. "Should a teacher be able to say stuff like that?" he asked quietly.

"She's not threatening anyone," Hinamori muttered.

"But she _implies_ it," Renji said. "That's the worst part; she never says _exactly _what she's gonna do to you."

"Note to self," Hitsugaya said. "Don't make Unohana-sensei mad." Renji and Hinamori laughed.

"Remember the time last year when Kyoraku-taichou came to work hammered," Renji asked excitedly, "and Unohana found out? God, that was scary. The only time I've _ever_ heard her raise her voice. She pulled him out of class and even Ukitake-san couldn't calm her down."

"I remember she left early that day," Hinamori said quietly. "And Kyoraku-sensei has never come into school drunk again. Hung-over? Yes. Drunk? No."

"How do they know each other so well?" Hitsguaya asked. "Kyoraku-sensei, Unohana-sensei, and Ukitake-san."

"They went to college together," Renji replied. "At least, Kyoraku-sensei and Ukitake-san did. Unohana-sensei was still studying at the college, 'cause she was studying medicine. Apparently, Kyoraku-sensei introduced Ukitake-san and Unohana-sensei, and they hit it off."

"How do you know that?" Hinamori asked.

"I heard it from Rukia, who heard it from Kaien Shiba, one of Ukitake's teaching assistants." Renji took a final bite of his meatball and sipped at his soda.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something?" Hitsugaya inquired. "Who's Rukia?"

"A friend of mine," Renji drawled. "It's better off if you don't know her. For your own safety. She's a wild card, that one."

"You're talking about Kuchiki-chan, right?" Hinamori asked. "Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya's mouth dropped open. "_The_ Byakuya Kuchiki?! The millionaire?"

"That's the one!" Renji grinned. "Adopted sister, actually. She's become a right pain ever since she got adopted, though."

"Brother and sister, huh?" Toshiro muttered, "Wonder what its like to have those?"

"Hey!" Hinamori exclaimed. "What about us? _We're_ practically brother and sister!"

"True," Hitsugaya admitted, "but it's not the same, y'know?"

"Hey, Toshiro," Renji said suddenly, "mind if I ask you something?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Ask away."

"How come Ukitake-san takes care of you? What happened to your parents?"

The table was silent. Hitsugaya could feel the emotions he'd kept in a check for a while start to shift under his cool façade.

"Abarai-kun!" Hinamori gasped. "Do you have_ any_ tact?!"

"What?" Renji whined. "I'm just askin'!"

"It's alright, Hinamori," Hitsugaya said softly. "You've been wondering for a while too, right?"

"Well, I, uh. . ." Hinamori spluttered before mumbling, "Kinda."

"Do you two really wanna know?"

Renji and Momo nodded in unison.

"They died in a car crash almost two months ago." Hitsugaya's voice was so quiet that his two friends had to strain to hear.

Hinamori gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh, Toshiro, I'm so sorry!"

Renji crunched his soda can in his hand. "That bites, man."

Hitsugaya nodded, feeling tears spring to his sea-green eyes. "It's fine." He discreetly wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "I'm fine."

Renji nodded, but Hinamori didn't look too convinced. If Hitsugaya looked close enough, he could see the worry in Renji's crimson eyes.

"I'm _fine_, guys," Hitsugaya repeated, "really." He stood. "Let's go. We've got a test in Kurotsuchi's class today, remember?" He picked up his empty tray and headed towards the trashcan. Renji and Hinamori followed, exchanging worried glances.

* * *

"You coming to practice today?" Renji asked as he, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori left Kyoraku-sensei's classroom after the final bell.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Not today. I've got . . . _stuff_ to do at home."

"You sure?" Renji asked. "Nothing I can say to change your mind?" Hitsugaya shook his head. "Have it your way then."

Renji headed towards the locker room and Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's arm. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Isn't that what were doing right now?"

"Haha, very funny. Come with me." Hinamori pulled Hitsugaya into a side hallway.

"Where are we going, Momo?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Out of earshot from prying ears," Hinamori said, pulling Hitsugaya along by the arm until they came to a dead end.

Once Hitsugaya had put down his bag Hinamori put her hands on her hips and asked, "Mind telling me why you've gone so emo all of a sudden?"

Hitsugaya boggled at her. "What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Hinamori snapped. "A few days ago you were smiling and happy and stuff like that! Now Renji pulls up the subject of your parents and you look like you're one-hundred-years-old! I know you're depressed, but if you're having problems, you can come and talk to me instead of bottling it up!"

"I'm not bottling it—"

"The hell you're not!" Hinamori glared at him. "I've known you longer than probably anyone in this school building, so don't give me that crap! I _know_ you can snap out of it!"

"Hinamori, you don't get it!" Hitsugaya snapped. "You don't know what it feels like!"

"I don't get what it feels like?!" Momo asked incredulously. "I don't?! You forgot what happened to me in fourth grade, didn't you?!"

"How am I supposed to remember?!" Hitsugaya retorted.

"My parents were shot to death by the Hollow branch-off gang, the Espadas! Or had you forgotten how miserable and depressed I was?!" Hinamori's voice had risen so she was also yelling at Hitsugaya. "I know the exact thing you're going through!"

"It's not the same!"

_SLAP_! Hinamori's hand connected with Toshiro's cheek. After a few seconds, the dazed Hitsugaya reached up and gingerly touched the place she had hit him.

"You hit me!" he said incredulously.

Hinamori rolled her brown eyes, which were brimming with tears. "No, I tapped you on the shoulder! Of course I slapped you, you idiot! You've got friends here! Renji, Rin, Rikichi, Hanataro, me, we're all your friends! We're here for you! So instead of getting all depressed and withdrawn maybe you could actually _talk_ with us and we could help you!"

Then, before Hitsugaya could say anything, Hinamori was hugging him.

"Momo," Toshiro said quietly. "I. . . I'm sorry."

Hinamori wiped her eyes. "Just don't forget about us again, okay?"

Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said quietly, "I won't."

Hinamori nodded. "Good. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Nah, I had it coming," Hitsugaya said. "C'mon, or Ukitake'll send out a search party."

Hinamori gave a watery chuckle. "Yeah, he might."

The two hugged and stopped briefly at their lockers before leaving the school together.

* * *

Hitsugaya tested the door to the house. Open, as usual. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, making sure to take his shoes off as he entered.

"Hey, 'Shiro-chan," called Ukitake from the living room where Toshiro could here the XM satellite radio playing soft classical. "How was school?"

"Okay." Hitsugaya wandered into the living room where he found Ukitake in his favorite place on the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table, typing on his computer.

Ukitake ran a searching look over his charge and stopped at Hitsugaya's red check. "What happened there?" he asked, inclining his head at the red spot.

"Hinamori and I had an, erm, disagreement." Hitsugaya sat down next to Ukitake on the couch.

"I see." The older man raised an eyebrow and closed the lid to his laptop. "Care to tell me about it?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and said softly, "I told Abarai-kun and Hinamori about my parents."

Ukitake raised his eyebrow again. "Did you now?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah, and I kinda got depressed afterwards. So Hinamori dragged me down a hallway and told me in no uncertain terms to 'stop be depressed because you've got friends and we're here for you,' or something along the lines."

Ukitake nodded. "Why'd she slap you?"

"Because I told her she didn't know what I'm going through."

"And does she?"

Hitsugaya looked into Ukitake's kind hazel eyes and shrugged his shoulder helplessly. "I wish I knew. Her parents were killed when we were in grade school but. . ." He trailed off.

"Sometimes it takes longer for some people to have time to heal their wounds than others," Ukitake said wisely.

"So, you're saying it might take Hinamori longer to get over a death, than say, me?" Hitsugaya looked relatively skeptical.

Ukitake nodded sharply. "Precisely. Now, got get some ice on your cheek and get a start on your homework, okay? I'll call you for dinner."

Hitsugaya got up and nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Ukitake sighed. "Go."

The man listened to his charge rummage around the freezer in the other room for some ice and heard the crinkling of a plastic bag. He heard Toshiro head up the stairs, and only after Ukitake heard the creaking of the floorboards over his head did the writer open his laptop and start typing.

He smiled slightly as he remembered what Retsu had told him earlier about his charge being too loud at lunch. 'At least he has friends to help him through these troubled times,' he thought as he opened his Word document and began work again.

* * *

**Some people would call this chapter filler, but I BEG TO DIFFER! So does my beta. Did you noticing my foreshadowing?  
**

**And Hitsugaya got SLAPPED by Hinamori. :) You go girl!!!**

**And Ukitake has _connections_. Never forget it. lolz Fear the Unohana, FEAR!!!**

**. . . Yeah, yeah, I'm shutting up now. But before I forgot, next chapter I'm enforcing the Reader Proof Box. With the bomb shelter. It you do not know what the RPB is, that's fine and dandy for you. If you do, that's fine and dandy for you as well. I'm enforcing it for everyone's safety, not just my own. Thank you.  
**

**Much thanks to **Desert(dot)Moon **who bet'd this for me, and for all her hilarious little comments. Much love to you, sweetheart!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the 6th Chapter of _Life is a Ball_!!! I'm posting a double chapter this week for a reason!!!! Check out my note after chapter 7 for details!**

**Reviews are like crack!! Review so I can support my addiction!**

**-Love, Toasty**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Another month passed. November was blown out by the frigid winds of December. Along with cold came the usual winter viruses. The illness spread through the school like wildfire, infecting many and taking no prisoners. Hitsugaya was one of the only people, teacher and students alike, to not feel the effects of the disease.

For several days, Hitsugaya walked to school alone, as Hinamori had caught the bug like so many others. She was back to school the next week, pale and thin but fully recovered from whatever she had caught. Her spirits hadn't been dampened at all, and she was quickly back to her cheerful, self.

_'_At least she's back to her old self,' Hitsugaya thought the following week as he flipped pancakes early on the Wednesday morning. 'I lose one and gain the other.'

He was referring to his guardian.

He had woken early, very early. One glance outside to see the sun just barely rising over the trees confirmed the untimely hour. It was a rarity for him to be up before eight (it usually took Ukitake several tries to get the young teenager up), but this morning had had woken at six.

He had known, instantly, that something was up. He couldn't hear Ukitake moving around, and after several minutes of sitting and listening to the silence around him, he had confirmed the fact that Ukitake wasn't up. This was strange as Ukitake had always been an early riser in the few months Hitsugaya had lived with him, no matter what time he had gone to sleep.

Hitsugaya had carefully stolen down the hallway to Ukitake's room, where he heard the soft breathing of his guardian emanating from within. Hitsugaya listened for a few minutes, then silently slipped down the hallway and stairs to make breakfast.

That had been an hour or so ago. Ukitake still hadn't emerged. Hitsugaya was getting worried.

"I'll check on him after breakfast," Hitsugaya muttered to himself, flipping the pancakes one again. "See if he's alright before I go to school."

"What's wrong, scared I won't be there?"

Hitsugaya almost jumped out of his skin as he whirled around, skidding slightly on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Ukitake reached out a steadying hand and kept him from falling.

"Careful there, 'Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya regained his balanced and looked at Ukitake who looked worse for wear. "Are you okay?"

Ukitake nodded. "I'm fine." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he put a hand up to his throat as he spoke. "I have whatever illness that has been going around and it's making my consumption flare."

"Then shouldn't you be, y'know, in bed?"

Ukitake paused, and then laughed. The laughter turning into a hacking cough and Ukitake doubled over, holding his side. Hitsugaya looked on, alarmed, but no sooner had the fit started than it ended, and Ukitake was left breathing hard and wiping a few crimson droplets from his lips.

"Sorry about that," the older man said hoarsely, going to wash his hands in the sink. "You did a good job, considering that was the first time you've ever seen me have a fit. Many people panic."

"Well, I. . ." Hitsugaya trailed off, then suddenly remembered his pancakes. With a curse, he spun around and hurriedly shoveled them onto a plate. "You'll be alright, right?"

"I'll be fine," Ukitake said reassuringly. "It's happened all the time for thirty years."

Hitsugaya nodded, not thoroughly convinced. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Ukitake said. "Now eat your pancakes and stop worrying about me."

The young teen sat down at the table and poked at his pancakes. "You should worry more about yourself and less about me."

"I heard that," Ukitake reprimanded in an amused tone as he fetched the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Hitsugaya bent his head and ate his pancakes. He finished them quickly, and as he stood he said, "I'll get the paper for you Da—Ukitake-san."

He darted down the hall and outside into the cold, silently berating himself for almost calling Ukitake 'Dad.' The young teen scooped up the paper and ran inside, also berating himself for running outside without any socks on.

"Here's the paper," Hitsugaya said, handing the rolled up newspaper to his guardian.

Ukitake smiled. "Thank you, Toshiro." He glanced at the headline of the paper and then at the clock. "Since you have time, you should go take a shower, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be down in a bit." He ran up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Ukitake waited until he heard the water running and then stood. His joints and muscles complained loudly as he went over to the refrigerator and took a manila envelope from the top of it. He carefully slid the contents of the envelope into his hands and looked at it critically.

Several official looking papers sat in hands, and he looked at them for a few moments before sliding them back into the envelope. He carefully placed the envelope back on top of the fridge and sighed heavily.

The envelope would have to wait until Saturday.

He sat back down and opened the newspaper and began to read. About half an hour later Hitsugaya stumbled down the stairs, carefully walking across the linoleum floor.

"Ukitake-san, it's time for me to go."

Ukitake turned his head from the paper. "Already? Wow, time flies. I didn't hear you come downstairs, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya laughed. "Hinamori says the same thing. ''Shiro-chan! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly scared me to death!'" He raised his voice to imitate his friend.

Ukitake chuckled heartily, but he felt his chest tighten and he quickly stopped. "I'm fine," he said hurriedly at Hitsugaya's worried expression.

"You don't look fine," Hitsugaya muttered, eying his guardian worriedly. "Don't exert yourself."

Ukitake sighed. "You sound like Retsu. Now, get going before you're late for school."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright, see you later." He turned to leave, but Ukitake called after him.

"Don't stay for soccer! I might not be able to pick you up due to my chest."

"Alright, I won't. Bye!" There was a gust of cold air as the door opened, then closed firmly.

Ukitake smiled tiredly and moved to sit down heavily on the couch in the living room. Putting up a cheerful, happy front for Hitsugaya when he was sick was exhausting. He kicked his legs up onto the sofa and closed his eyes. His muscles were sore, his chest ached, and he needed to rest.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, stay after class for a moment."

The white-haired sophomore stopped dead in the doorway of his first period class and doubled back to the rear of the classroom where his teacher was sitting. "Yes? What is it, Aizen-sensei?"

Aizen smiled. "One moment, Toshiro. Hinamori-kun, stop hiding behind the door and run along to History, alright?"

Momo appeared from where she was eavesdropping, blushing furiously. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." She scurried away and Aizen turned his attention to Hitsugaya.

"You seemed _distracted_ in today's lessons, Toshiro. Care to tell me about it?"

Hitsugaya hesitated. "Well, I, uh . . . Do you know my guardian?"

"Ukitake-san?" Aizen asked. "Why yes, I do in fact. Why?"

"Well, uh, he's sick . . . ." Hitsugaya trailed off.

"And you're worried about how the sickness will exacerbate his disease?" Aizen said, finishing the boy's sentence.

Hitsugaya nodded worriedly.

Aizen smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Ukitake is a strong man."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thanks, Aizen-sensei."

Aizen smiled. "No problem. Now run along to your next class."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Aizen-sensei!" He hurried out of the classroom, determined not to be late to his next class.

* * *

"Ehhh?! Ukitake-san's sick?!" Hinamori yelped loudly at lunch.

"Shh!!" Hitsugaya shushed her. "Pipe down, Hinamori!"

"Sorry!" Momo whispered. Sitting down opposite Hitsugaya at the table. "It just surprised me. How is he?"

"Worse then he lets on," Hitsugaya muttered, poking at his soggy fries morosely with his plastic spork. "Is Abarai _still_ sick?" He nodded in the direction of the empty seat at the table that Renji usually occupied.

Hinamori nodded. "Uh huh. He's got whatever that's going around really bad. I hope he's gonna be okay."

"He'll be fine," Hitsugaya drawled, taking a swig of his chocolate milk. "He's tough. Did you study for Kurotsuchi's test?"

"Ehh?!" Hinamori gasped loudly. "That was today?!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, Ukitake momentarily forgotten. "Yes, Hinamori, it was. I take it you didn't study?"

Hinamori shook her head violently. "No! Will you help me study, 'Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine. What do you need help with?"

* * *

"Hitsugaya, pay attention!" Ise-sensei's voice startled the young teenager out of his reverie.

"S-Sorry, Ise-sensei," Hitsugaya stammered, turning his attention back to the irate student-teacher.

"That's the third time you've not been paying attention this lesson!" Ise-sensei snapped. "If it happens again, I'll be calling home, understood?"

Hitsugaya gulped at the thought of having Ise-sensei call home. "Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again."

Ise-sensei nodded sharply. "See that it doesn't. Now, who can answer the question I've put on the visualizer?"

Hitsugaya glanced at the problem then at his paper and realized he was three or four problems behind. As he hurried to catch up a hand settled on his shoulder. The white-haired teen looked up to see Kyoraku-sensei standing beside his desk.

The teacher leaned down and murmured, "Come out into the hallway with me, Toshiro-kun."

"O-Okay." Hitsugaya stood and followed the teacher out into the deserted hallway.

Kyoraku waited for the sophomore to close the classroom door before asking, "Is everything alright at home? Is Ukitake alright?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "He's sick. He's got the really nasty bug that's been going around and . . . and I'm worried it's gonna make his consumption really bad . . . ."

"Aizen told me that you were worried about him," Kyoraku said, running a hand over his stubble and fingering the end of his ponytail. "Tell you what. Since I visit Juu every time he's sick anyway, I'll drop by after school. He'll expect it, but tell him for me anyway, alright?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright."

Kyoraku-sensei smiled slightly. "If it'll ease your mind and let you focus on the lesson, that's a good thing. Ukitake'd skin me alive if I was letting you get by with not paying attention."

The young boy smiled slightly. "Thanks, sensei."

Shunsui shrugged. "Don't mention it. Now get back in class and try not to zone out, alright?"

Toshiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and went back into the classroom. Kyoraku shook his head and followed his student inside.

* * *

"Ukitake-san? How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya found Ukitake sprawled out on the sofa in the living room upon his return from school.

Ukitake cracked a hazel eye open wearily. "To be honest? Like crap, only in much more vile words."

Hitsugaya snickered softly. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. By the way, Kyoraku-sensei told me to tell you he's coming over after school."

"Shunsui?" Ukitake asked, struggling to sit up. "Okay, thank you for telling me. I should have guessed as much. Could you do something for me, 'Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Get me four ibuprofen tablets from the bottle on the counter and a glass of water . . . Please?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Sure." He trotted into the kitchen and carefully counted out the pills and filled a cup with ice water from the refrigerator spigot. He delicately carried them to Ukitake and held them out. "Here you go."

Ukitake smiled. "Thank you, Toshiro." He dumped the pills into his mouth and chased them down with water.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer, but the doorbell rang and cut him off.

"Will you get that, Toshiro?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya nodded and hurried to open the door.

"Hello, Toshiro-kun," greeted Kyoraku Shunsui. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Hitsugaya moved aside to let his teacher pass. He closed the door behind him with a snap.

When the young boy entered the living room, the long dark-haired man was already seated and talking to his guardian. Hitsugaya sat down in one of the arm chairs and listened to the old friends talk. Some amount of time passed, and then Shunsui cracked a joke that made Ukitake laugh.

He laughed for a few moments, but suddenly his hazel eyes grew wide and his hand flew to his mouth. The laugher turned into hacking coughs, great, deep, chest-rattling coughs that soon had blood oozing from between his fingers and getting in his hair and on his clothes and all over the floor, staining them a bright crimson.

Shunsui was on his feet, a hand on Ukitake's back, eyes worried and breath soothing but strained. Hitsugaya, too, leapt to his feet.

The hacking coughs kept coming and the blood continued to drip from between Ukitake fingers as his breathing grew haggard. In between a cough, Ukitake looked up and hazel eyes connected with sea-green ones. The calm look Ukitake gave Hitsugaya plainly said:

_You know what to do._

Hitsugaya hurried into the kitchen, racking his brain for what Ukitake had told him to do if he had an attack. Taking a calming deep breath, he thought back.

_"When I have an attack, I probably won't be able to speak,"_ Ukitake had explained to him. _"You'll have to call 9-1-1, alright? Tell them my name, and that I have consumption, as well as that I am having attack, as well as the address and whatever other information they ask for that you can provide, alright? The address is on the refrigerator, as well as all of my information. You got all that? Don't worry. You'll be_ fine._"_

Hitsugaya grabbed the phone and dialed. It seemed ages before someone picked up on the other end and asked,

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Shunsui sped down the interstate, staying just at the speed limit. Periodically, he would glance over at his white-haired passenger.

The boy was in a state of shock. He was clutching his backpack to his chest like a teddy bear.

"He'll be fine," Shunsui said, more to reassure himself than the boy. The attack had been a bad one. A _very_ bad one. "He'll be fine. He's strong."

Hitsugaya simply nodded dumbly, staring at the flashing blue and red lights way off in the distance.

* * *

The phone rang and Unohana looked up from where she was reading a medical textbook. She carefully set her book aside after marking her place and checked the caller ID on the phone.

Kyoraku Shunsui.

With a growing pit of dread in her stomach, Retsu pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" She listened for a few moments, her dark eyebrows furrowed. "I see. Thank you, Shunsui. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse, jacket, keys and shoes before hurrying out the door of her apartment.

* * *

A ringtone blared and a light-skinned man with relatively shaggy black hair grabbed his phone off where it sat on his desk.

Not bothering to check the caller, he flipped it open and barked, "'Sup? This is Shiba." He paused, listening, and his dark eyebrows met in a frown. "Right. Thanks, man." He snapped the phone shut and called,

"Hey, Miyako! We're heading for the hospital!"

* * *

"Kuichiki-sama, there's a call for you from a Mister Kaien Shiba."

The dark-haired millionaire glared coolly at the maid from behind his fancy desk. "What is he calling about?"

"Mister Ukitake has had a bad attack, sir."

Byakuya regarded the maid with a cold stare. "And you interrupted my work to tell me that?"

The maid gulped. "My apologies, sir."

The man sighed. "Have the driver pull the limousine around to the front," he ordered. "Rukia will no doubt want to go and I will accompany her so she does not bring shame to the Kuchiki name."

The maid smiled slightly. "Of course, sir." She bowed and hurried out.

Byakuya stood and straightened his tie, checking to make sure he looked perfectly immaculate.

"Ukitake, you fool," the millionaire murmured softly as he adjusted his deathly-white hair ornaments in the mirror. "If you were to die, Rukia would be devastated."

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in the waiting room of the hospital, tracing the soccer ball decal on his backpack with his finger for the millionth time. He wasn't sure of how long he had been sitting there, but he knew Kyoraku had long since disappeared to talk to Unohana and several others. He assumed them to be other friends of Ukitake. The man seemed to have an endless amount of them.

'He's gonna be alright. He's gonna be alright. He's gonna be alright._'_ He repeated over and over to himself. 'He's got to be alright!'

"Hey." A gentle voice broke him out of his mental chant and he looked up to see a kind-looking brunette nurse holding out a lollipop to him. "Take this, and don't worry. Your dad'll be just fine." She forced the sweet into his hands and ruffled his white hair before going off back to the guard station.

'But he's not my father!' Hitsugaya screamed mentally. He slumped in his seat, too exhausted to call after her to tell her that fact. 'And I don't like sweets,' he added to his silent grumble. He stuffed the loli into his pocket and went back to tracing the decal on his backpack.

Another hour or so later, the same nurse who had given him the lollipop was back. "You're Hitsugaya Toshiro, correct?" she asked him kindly.

At his listless nod, she smiled and said, "You're dad's gonna be okay."

Hitsugaya sat bolt-upright in his chair, father quip forgotten. "Really?!"

Her insufferable smile continued. "Yep. Do you wanna go see him?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Alright then, follow me." She started off and he scrambled after her. She led him down several hallways that stank of disinfectant before she stopped before a door at the end of corridor.

"Here we are!" she proclaimed. "You're dad's sleeping right now, but you can see him anyway. Just be quiet when you're in there!" Hitsugaya nodded and took a hesitant step inside the room. It was divided by a curtain, and the young teenager pushed past it to where Ukitake lay.

He was met with a scene that disheartened him greatly. The headboard of the bed was surrounded by beeping, blinking machines. Ukitake's long white hair had been brushed back from his face and his face had been washed of the blood, but his hair was still stained a light pink.

He was dressed in a hospital-issue gown, and several IVs, one with blood and other with clear fluid, sprouted from his forearm and hung above his head. His eyes were closed and were ringed with dark circles. A plastic mask covered his mouth and his chest rose and fell gently under sheets that were the exact same deathly pale he was.

It didn't take Hitsugaya long to realize the nurse had lied to him. She had sugar-coated the truth, believing him to be nothing more than a child. Ukitake was far from alright and just sleeping. He was still weak and, if the machines and sensors attached to his body were anything to go by, unconscious.

The young teenager sank into the chair closest to the head of the bed, his backpack dropping to the group with a dull _thud_. He took Ukitake's exposed hand in his own and clutched it. His guardian's skin was smooth and cool to the touch. Hitsugaya grasped it tighter as the reality of the day's events began to sink in and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Ukitake-san, _please_ be okay!" Hitsugaya sobbed quietly. "I've already lost two parents. I don't need to lose another one!"

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh!!! I think it's time to implement the Reader Proof Box for this one. *jumps into the RPB and latches the door* I won't kill him, I swear!!! Or will I? Heh heh heh heh....**

**And hey, lookie, I've included some MORE characters to the story!!! To make the plot even more confusing then it already is!!! *maniacal grin***

**But isn't what Hitsugaya said at the end sweet? xD**

** If you caught my foreshadowing in Chapter 5, you'll see that despite what Retsu said, Uki landed himself in the hospital... *sigh* As Bya-bo would say, 'Ukitake, you fool.' lol :)**

**Much thanks as always to **Desert(dot)Moon **who bet'd this for me, and for all her hilarious little comments. Much love to you, sweetheart! Eve after you decided you screwed up on the betaing of this chapter, rebeta'd, then later on told me there was a "accept changes" button, and I didn't have to go through the whole damn thing....  
**

** Reviews are like crack!! Review so I can support my addiction!**

**-Love, Toast**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"So, are you ever going to explain what happened?" Unohana asked softly with a quick glance at Hitsugaya to make sure he was still asleep. "You only told me Jushiro had had a bad attack."

Shunsui eyed Unohana warily. "What else is there to say? He had a bad attack."

Unohana sighed. "You know what I mean, Shunsui."

Shunsui stared at his feet. "I made him laugh. And he overexerted himself and the consumption flared up. It was a bad attack, Retsu. Really bad. It's been a few years since he's had one this bad."

Unohana dark blue eyes softened. "It wasn't your fault, Shunsui."

"I know."

Unohana stood, carefully brushing off her skirt. "I'll be back in a moment." She walked quietly from the room and spent several minutes talking with a nurse outside.

"Blankets and a pillow for him," she said softly upon her return, gesturing at Hitsugaya. The young sophomore was curled up, sleeping, in the chair he had claimed since he had arrived in the room. "I have a feeling he'll be sleeping here tonight."

Kyoraku nodded. "Good thinking. Wouldn't want him to freeze to death, now, would we?"

Unohana smiled slightly and turned to greet the nurse who had slipped silently into the room holding a pillow and a thick white comforter.

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled as she handed the supplies to Unohana. "You're welcome. Goodnight." She half-bowed and left the room a silently as she had entered.

Unohana unfolded the blanket and tucked it around Hitsugaya, who unconsciously snuggled into it. She placed the pillow next to his head and carefully brushed dried tears from the corners of the young boy's eyes. She smiled as Hitsugaya hugged the pillow and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

'He's still just a kid,' Retsu thought as she straightened to an amused look from Kyoraku. "Yes, Shunsui?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just amusing to watch you treat him as if he's your own."

Unohana laughed softly. "He's lost without Jushiro's guidance."

Kyoraku nodded solemnly, looking to where Ukitake lay unconscious. "Did he talk to you? About his present for Toshiro?"

Retsu nodded. "Yes, he did. He thinks Hitsugaya-kun will accept his offer."

Shunsui looked between the unconscious form of his best friend and the sleeping one of his charge. "I imagine Toshiro will. They are both so alike. They both lost much at a young age."

Unohana nodded. "Right now the only thing we can do is support Hitsugaya-kun and hope for the best."

Shunsui grimaced. "Yeah. The attack was pretty severe though, and Juu's not as young as he used to be. I only hope he's strong enough to pull through. For both of their sakes."

* * *

Day 1

Hitsugaya was woken by the soft murmur of voices.

Three distinctly male. Three distinctly female. He could pick out Unohana's soft alto, and Kyoraku's deep bass, but the other four were unfamiliar.

One of the females was a soft soprano, while the other was a younger-sounding alto. The two male voices were both altos, but while one was spunky and slightly accented, the other was cool and calculating.

"Who is the boy?" The cool voice.

"He's Juu's charge." Shunsui's voice.

"I didn't know that Ukitake had taken in an orphan," the cool voice mused.

"Ha! Guess ya don't know as much as ya think you do, Byakuya!" The unruly alto this time.

"K-Kaien-dono!" the younger-sounding female voice yelped indignantly. "Don't disrespect Byakuya-nii-sama!"

"I'm not!" the voice that belonged to Kaien growled loudly.

Both of you, quiet down," the cool voice ordered. "This is a hospital."

"Yes, Byakuya-nii-sama. I apologize."

"Feh, whatever."

There was a long silence, broken only by the steady beeps of the machines that were measuring Ukitake's vitals.

"So, how bad was the attack?" It was Kaien.

"Pretty bad," said Shunsui gravely. "Doctor Yamada said it sent him into a coma, but Toshiro doesn't know that yet."

"Shunsui." Unohana's voice was quiet, but it caused the other talking to stop. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Yama-jii's used to me being late," Shunsui's voiced drawled lazily. "Besides, Nanao-chan'll cover for me until I get in."

"Shunsui." Unohana's voice was laced subtly with a dangerous tone of annoyance.

"Okay, okay, I was joking, sheesh," Shunsui sighed. "We'll be back after work. Call if anything major happens."

"Sure thing."

Hitsugaya peaked out of the covers and watched Shunsui and Unohana exchange goodbyes with the visitors.

"I expect we'll be in contact soon, Kyoraku-san," said the owner of the cool, formal voice. He was a stern-looking man with slate-colored eyes and bone-white tubes clamped to his jet black hair. He wore an expensively-tailored suit and tie as well as a silver-white silk scarf.

Standing beside him was a short girl who looked to be about fifteen. She was pale and had shoulder-length black hair that framed her face, with a stray bang settling between two dark purple-blue eyes. She was wearing a black pinafore over a baby-yellow blouse and was currently glaring at a man with spiky dark hair, dark blue eyes, and a tattoo on his lower left arm that started in a swirl near his wrist and ended with a jagged line near his elbow.

The man was dressed in jeans with holes ripped in the knees, sneakers, and a black t-shirt embossed with a rock slogan. A jean jacket with cutoff sleeves rested on his broad shoulders and he sported a wide but slightly lopsided grin as he talked to Shunsui about trivial things.

His hand was entwined with that of a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a knee-length black dress and high heels. A gold ring sparkled on her hand, and another ring graced the hand she was holding.

"Shunsui," Unohana repeated, a little more forcefully, breaking the conversation the long-haired man was having with the unruly-looking one.

Kyoraku sighed. "Coming, Retsu-chan."

The spiky-haired man looked around the room and caught Toshiro's eye. He winked.

Hitsugaya blinked, but when he looked at the man again, he was talking to his wife. But then the man turned and caught his eye again and grinned lopsidedly.

Histugaya scowled then sunk under the covers, not wanting to have his presence known.

'How did he know?' the boy wondered as he slowly drifted back to sleep. 'And why didn't he say anything to anybody? More importantly, who is he?'

* * *

Day 2

The man's name was Kaien Shiba.

Hitsugaya had learned this when the black-haired man had plopped down next to him on the second day of Ukitake's hospital stay. Byakuya and Rukia had left and Miyako, Shunsui, and Unohana had gone to work.

"Stop lookin' so depressed, dammit," Kaien drawled. "Ukitake'll be okay."

Hitsugaya eyed the man dubiously and asked timidly, "Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure," Kaien growled. "He always is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So chill."

There was silence, filled only with the sounds of beeping coming from the many machines Ukitake was hooked up to. Kaien slouched in his seat and glanced at the soccer ball decal of Hitsugaya's bag.

"So, ya like soccer?"

Hitsugaya nodded absently. "Yeah."

"What position do ya play?"

"Foreword."

"You any good?"

"I guess."

Kaien grinned his lopsided grin. "C'mon, stop makin' my job hard and stop answering with one or two words!"

Toshiro flinched. "Sorry."

The man sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Toshiro, eh?" Kaien raised an eyebrow. "White winter? Strong name."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya muttered. "What's _your_ name?"

Kaien grinned widely. "Why, I'm glad you asked! Shiba Kaien, older brother to fireworks expert Shiba Kuukaku and an offensive player for the Gotei 13. Nice ta meetcha!"

Toshiro's eyes almost fell out of his head. "You're a _professional soccer player_?"

"Sure am!" Kaien grinned. "Why?"

"My friend said you were an assistant teacher for Ukitake-san," Hitsugaya said slowly.

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. I taught for a year, but it wasn't my style and I got offered a contract to play for the Gotei and I couldn't resist. Rukia tells me you're good, as Renji's always houndin' you to join the team. I wanna see your skills, so you wanna play a game?"

A—a game?" Hitsugaya looked shocked. "Really?"

"Sure." Kaien grinned again. "I've got a ball out in m' car. We could get it and play a one-on-one game."

Hitsugaya glanced at the unconscious form of Uktiake. "But what about—"

"He's not goin' anywhere," Kaien said shortly. "If he wakes up, you'll be among the first informed. C'mon, let's play a game. If anything, it'll help get your mind off things."

Hitsugaya hesitated, torn. He sighed and said, "Fine. Let's play."

Kaien grinned. "Excellent. Let's go." They stood, and after a brief explanation to the nurse, went to retrieve a soccer ball.

There was a field next to the hospital and Kaien wasted no time in setting boundaries for the game field.

"The tree behind you is your goal, the tree behind me is my goal," he said. "Easy enough. You ready?"

"Y-Yeah," Hitsugaya stuttered, nodding.

"You start with the ball," Kaien said, throwing the ball to Hitsugaya. "It's only fair."

Toshiro caught the ball and carefully placed it on the ground. He had the ball, was dribbling it towards Kaien, but then it was gone, and he was kicking air. He turned and was shocked to see the ball already way past the tree Kaien had designated to be his goal.

Kaien was wearing a triumphant grin on his face. "From what Rukia said, I though you were better'n this. I guess I overestimated your abilities."

Hitsugaya felt his temper, already fraying with his worry for Ukitake, flare dramatically as he scowled. "Just give me the ball."

"Ooh, I _like_ that face!" Kaien teased "Hit me with your best shot, Toshi!"

Kaien got back in place and threw Hitsugaya the ball. In seconds, Toshiro was gone, nothing but a white and black blur. He weaved past Kaien and stopped past the tree the pro was guarding. Hitsugaya glared defiantly at the black-haired player.

The pro raised an eyebrow. "Good, good. So you actually _can_ play."

Hitsugaya silently fumed and he hurled the ball at Kaien. The pro caught it with ease.

"Let's see if you can steal it now," Kaien said, holding out the ball. "No boundaries. Just steal it from me, 'kay?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Easy!"

Kaien grinned. "Glad you think so. Let's begin." And he was gone, streaking down the field, kicking the ball. Hitsugaya tore after him, catching up despite Kaien's head start and considerably longer legs.

"C'mon, you can do better'n that!" Kaien shouted as Hitsugaya tried, futilely, to get the ball. Kaien performed a sideways reverse pass that left Hitsugaya confused and disoriented.

"You've gotta watch the ball at all times!" Kaien ordered, pulling himself and the ball to a stop and kick-flipping the black-and-white-checkered sphere into his hands. "I'm surprised at your speed and agility though. You almost got me there!"

"I'm trying!" Hitsugaya spat through clenched teeth. He was doubled over, panting, while Kaien stood tall, breathing easy.

"You need to succeed," Kaien said shortly. "Want to try again?"

Toshiro nodded and pushed himself from his knees. "Let's go."

Kaien threw the ball and started after it, Hitsugaya in hot pursuit. They ran for a few moments, and then Kaien suddenly stopped and reversed passed it. Hitsugaya tried to steal, but he was too slow, and Kaien jogged away, dribbling the ball.

When Kaien returned to where Hitsugaya had stopped running, he was scowling. "I can't believe you didn't steal that! It was an easy steal!"

Hitsugaya frowned. "For you! You're too damn fast for me!"

"It doesn't matter!" Kaien said sharply. "The time when the ball's weakest is when it's being passed between players! You need to utilize that time, slow or not! C'mon, let's do it again."

"Fine!" Hitsugaya snapped. Kaien once again tossed the ball away and took off after it. Hitsugaya followed him closely, and Kaien once again reverse passed it. And, once again, Hitsugaya was too slow to steal it.

The young teenager flung himself onto the dead grass, too frustrated to think straight. Kaien returned with the ball, pity in his eyes.

"Hey, Toshi, lighten up. Ya did a good job, considerin' it was your first time up against a pro. Why don't we go inside? It's kinda nippy out here, ya know?"

Hitsugaya stood, too tired to argue, but had enough energy to mutter, "Wimp" under his breath. Kaien simply laughed and the two walked towards the hospital, Kaien dribbling the ball along the field.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya shot foreword and nabbed the ball as it was kicked away.

"Who says I can't steal anything?" he growled, wearing a grin of triumph. Kaien looked surprised, then started laughing seconds later.

"Kid, you're good!" he crowed, wiping tear from his eyes. "I might just like to play with ya again after this whole fiasco blows over."

Hitsugaya sobered slight and handed the ball to Kaien.

"I'd like to play with you, too, Shiba-san."

* * *

Day 3

Hitsugaya woke to quiet laughter.

He peered blearily over his covers to se what was disturbing him. Kaien, Shunsui, Rukia, and Byakuya were playing cards at the table in the corner of the hospital room. Miyako and Unohana were talking quietly as they watched the game's progress.

Shunsui had just cracked a joke; everyone, even the cool and stoic Kuchiki millionaire, was smiling to some degree, some more than others. Kaien's grin was the biggest; he said something that made Rukia blush, and Miyako reprimanded him with a few words and a mock-stern glare.

"Hey, he's awake!" Kaien had looked from his cards to see Hitsugaya peering owlishly over his cards. "Mornin' there, sleepy head!"

Hitsugaya blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Mornin', I guess."

"Care to join us?" Shunsui asked, gesturing at the table covered with playing cards.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No thanks."

"Have it your way then." Shunsui turned back to the game and put a card on the table. "Twenty-one, Shiba. You're out."

As Kaien gave a dismayed cry, Hitsugaya turned and set his eyes on Ukitake. He still looked pretty horrible, but the color had returned somewhat to his face and his black circles had dramatically reduced.

His heart-and-breathing monitor beeped along steadily, and Hitsugaya watched his guardian's chest rise and fall slowly. The ends of Ukitake's hair were still tinted pink from the blood, but that was the only sign he had had an attack.

He looked so peaceful, and if Hitsugaya didn't know any better, he would have said his guardian was sleeping. But he wasn't, and Hitsugaya knew that.

He shifted his gaze to the window, where outside it was overcast and gray. The grass was brown and the trees leafless. It made Toshiro feel even worse to look at the barren landscape outside, so he turned is gaze o his backpack.

Time passed; Hitsugaya spent the entire morning staring at his backpack, tracing the soccer ball patch in his mind.

Finally, Kaien couldn't stand it.

"Hey, Toshi, stop bein' so depressed! Get out of your little emo corner over there and come join us!"

Hitsugaya snapped from whatever reverie he had been in and said loudly, a little too loudly, "I'm perfectly fine sitting over here and being depressed, thank you! Just leave me the hell alone, Shiba!"

There was a ringing silence and then a hoarse, "'Shiro-chan, stop being so negative."

Hitsugaya looked up. That wasn't the voice of any of the hospital room visitors. It could only be—

"Ukitake-san!" Hitsugaya jumped from his seat and rushed to the side of the hospital bed. Unohana and Shunsui were on their feet as well, but they kept their distance.

Ukitake looked up at his charge with heavy eyes. "Hey there, 'Shiro-chan. How's it going?"

Hitsugaya, all dignity abandoned, flung himself at Ukitake, hugging him tightly. Ukitake's eyes widened slightly, but he put an arm on Hitsugaya's back, holding him as the young boy sobbed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Ukitake said softly.

Hitsugaya raised his head and smiled, even through the tears. "It's okay. Just please don't do it ever again!"

The whole room, including Ukitake and Hitsugaya, burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! With _Life is a Ball_ goodness!!! Who's happy my computer is virus free?! I am!!! ((shot))**

**Ahem... right...**

**Anyway, after this there's only one more chapter to go, and then, (hold onto your hats, folks) THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!! ((cheersplz)) And it's going to be darker, have death, action and TONS of plot!!!! Oh yeah, and spoilers for the Arrancar, Hueco Mundo, and possible the Fake Karakura Town arc... Sorry.... But its mostly going to be names and stuff, nothing major... I hope... **

**And we get to see EVERYONE's favorite Espada! (I'm not telling who! You have to wait! =P) AND A familiar Hollow.... and there MIGHT be some ryoka action in there too! Actually, there's almost DEFINITELY gonna be some ryoka action.... **

**and tons more characters are going to be introduced!!! So get your author alerts now while they're cheap! ((shot))**

**Oh and BTW to all you Kaien fangirls out there who squeed at this chapter, my beta, Kit, has claimed him as her own. xD**

**But YAAAAY, Uki is OK!!! I LURVED writing the end. xD **

**Now, turn to the penguin next to you, and give him a hug!!!! ((turns to Ichiberry and squeezes him tightly))**

**Ichigo: WTF?!?**

**((Let's go)) Erm, sorry, inside joke w/ my sister.... moving on...**

**My beta (the lovely Desert(dot)Moon) has beta'd both chapters, so next week I'll be updating the story one final time! Can't wait to see you there!!!  
**

**Reviews are like crack!!! Review so I can support my addiction!!!**

**-Love, Toasty**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The hospital room was a flurry of activity. Doctors coming and going, nurses bustling in and out, taking temperature, checking vitals, and asking Ukitake questions that made Hitsugaya's head spin.

Ukitake answered them all calmly, leaning back into his pillows with a kind of tired resignation toward the endless bombardment of inquiries about his wellbeing. At times, he would give Hitsugaya, who was sitting next to him, a comforting smile; or he would chuckle softly at a joke Shunsui had cracked from where his stood next to Unohana on the other side of the bed. Ukitake looked much older than he was, but it was a combination of drugs, exhaustion, and the lingering effects of his attack.

As the doctors finished up their analysis and left, Ukitake turned to Shunsui and said, "I'm surprised that they didn't ask me the date along with all of those questions. Shun, what day _is_ it?"

"Saturday," Shunsui responded immediately.

Ukitake nodded. "I see. Shun, would you mind doing something for me?"

Shunsui smiled a knowing smile and pulled out his key ring, twirling it on his finger. "Way ahead of you, Juu. Just tell me where you hide it."

"In plain sight, where else?" Ukitake asked. "Top of the refrigerator, in a manila envelope."

Shunsui nodded and saluted them as he left. "See you in a bit."

"What's he getting?" Hitsugaya asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Ukitake smiled slightly at his charge's impatience. "You'll find out in time."

Hitsugaya sat down with an annoyed sigh, but he knew better than to press the issue. "Alright."

Kaien stood a few minutes later, stretching with a yawn. "Well, I need to get goin'," he drawled. "I need to pick Miya-chan up at the airport. We'll drop by to visit tomorrow." He gave them around then turned to Rukia. "See ya 'round, Rukia."

As the professional soccer player ambled out of the room, Byakuya stood as well. "Rukia and I must depart now," he said crisply, straightening his tie and brushing imaginary dust off his suit. "Give my regards to Shunsui-san, if you would, Ukitake. Unohana-san, a pleasure as always."

Unohana smiled gently and inclined her head at Byakuya. "Likewise, Byakuya-kun."

Ukitake grinned slighty. "Thank you for coming, Byakuya. You must have really cared to take time from your busy schedule to come and visit me."

The room was silent as Byakuya blinked, then regarded Ukitake with a cold stare. "Don't be a fool, Ukitake. I only attended so Rukia wouldn't embarrass herself or the Kuchiki family. Rukia, we are leaving now." He swept grandly from the room and Rukia bowed slightly to Ukitake.

"I apologize for my nii-sama's attitude, Ukitake-san. I hope your road to recovery is swift." She turned to Hitsugaya. "I suppose I will see you at school. Take care, Hitsugaya-san." She bowed once again and hurried after her brother.

For a few minutes, the room was silent after the departure of the visitors. Hitsugaya stood and mumbled, "Be back in a minute. Bathroom." He left the room and Ukitake sank back into his pillow with a tired sigh, eyes closed.

"Jushiro?" Unohana asked softly.

"I'm fine, Retsu," Ukitake murmured. "Just tired."

"After all that sleep?" Unohana asked in a light, teasing tone.

Ukitake turned his head and cracked a hazel eye open to give his girlfriend an amused look. "You know what I mean, Dai."

Unohana laughed softly. "Yes, I know, Jushiro."

Ukitake fell silent and resumed staring at the ceiling. "I scared you, didn't I?" he asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Retsu smiled gently. "A bit," she admitted. "But I guess the attacks are just one of the many hazards of loving you, Jushiro."

Ukitake turned his head and gave Unohana a look. "You've been around Shun too much the past couple of days. His humor wears off, apparently."

Unohana laughed. "I suppose so."

"Retsu," Ukitake said quietly, "how did Hitsugaya take it? The attack. I blacked out before the ambulance arrived."

Unohana sighed, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "From what I saw, and from what Shunsui told me, he handled the initial attack fairly well. He was in shock for most of the first night though, and he slept most of the second day, which is understandable. The emotional toll it took on him was enormous. The only time I've ever seen him cry was today, when you woke up. I think that relief just caused all his emotions to overflow. He's been bottling it up this whole time."

After a lengthy pause, Ukitake muttered, "It must have been so hard for him, not being able to do anything."

"Actually," Unohana mused, "I believe the worst part for him was him not knowing when, or even if, you'd ever be conscious."

Ukitake sighed. "I'll ask him about it after the holidays."

Unohana's brow furrowed. "Why not now?"

The man stared down at the bone-white sheets. "He's got enough on his plate without me adding more than what I'm about to give."

"You mean what Shunsui went to fetch?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes."

Retsu sighed, standing. "You're so noble, worrying about others when you should be worrying about yourself." She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Going somewhere?" Ukitake asked once they had parted.

Unohana fingered her keys. "I'm going to get some coffee, and then I have things I have to do, unlike some. Besides, I need some sleep tonight."

Ukitake smiled softly. "I assume you're referring to Shunsui leaving the grading up to Ise-kun?" he asked playfully.

Unohana smiled sweetly. "Of course." She leaned down to kiss him again, and after a sweet moment between them, she straightened and said, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Jushiro."

"Be expecting you, Retsu."

Unohana shook her head, smiled, and turned to leave the room. She passed Hitsugaya, who was returning from the bathroom, and she patted his shoulder as she passed him.

"Where's Unohana-sensei going?" Hitsugaya asked, pushing the curtain that divided the room aside and plopping down in his chair next to Ukitake's bed.

"Home," Ukitake replied. "She's got work to do."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright."

Several minutes passed, the two not talking but simply enjoying each others' company. the sound of footsteps came from outside the room and Shunsui was soon shouldering his way past the curtain.

"Hey, there!" the flamboyant man exclaimed, grinning. "I've got what you wanted, Juu, and guess what else? It's snowing outside!"

Hitsugaya rushed to the window. "You're right!" he said excitedly. "It _is_ snowing!"

Ukitake took the proffered envelope and smiled sadly. "How appropriate," he said softly. "Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya turned from his window-gazing. "Yeah?"

Ukitake smiled and help out the envelope. "Happy Birthday, 'Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya stared at the envelope for a full minute before realizing with a jolt what the date was. December twentieth: his fifteenth birthday.

Hitsugaya accepted the envelope and carefully opened it. He took the contents out, read them, and then his jaw dropped. In big, bold letters across the top of the of the document it read:

ADOPTION PAPERS.

Hitsugaya stared first at the documents, then at the smirking Shunsui and the hesitantly smiling Ukitake. "Is this what I thi—"

Ukitake nodded. "It is."

"But why?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ukitake sighed. "'Shiro-chan, I really care about you. So much so, that I've begun to see you as my own son. Because of this, I wanted to offer you a permanent place to live. Besides, from the shocked look on your face, I don't believe anybody ever told you who I really am."

"Who you really are?" Hitsugaya repeated, bemused.

"When you were born," Ukitake said tenderly, "your parents asked me to be your godfather. I immediately accepted. That day, it snowed, as it's doing now. If I'm correct, it hasn't snowed on your birthday since, correct?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, it hasn't."

Ukitake nodded. "I didn't think so."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was called to look after you because I'm your godfather," Ukitake said softly. "You're grandparents are dead and neither your father nor your mother had any brothers or sisters. So I was the only person left."

Hitsugaya stared. "But why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, hurt evident in his voice. His hands were shaking as they clutched the papers.

Ukitake beckoned Hitsugaya over, and when he was nearer to him, Ukitake took the documents gently from his charge's hands. "To be honest, I believed, wrongly, that your parents had told you." Ukitake sighed. "Apparently not."

Ukitake lowered his eyes then looked to Hitsugaya again. "So, how about it? Want to live with me?"

"I'd become your son?" asked Hitsugaya carefully.

Ukitake nodded. "You can keep your last name Hitsugaya if you wish."

Toshiro looked for a moment at the papers, then leaned over and hugged Ukitake tightly. "There's no one I'd rather have for a father," he said softly.

Ukitake wrapped the arm that wasn't stuck with an IV around Hitsugaya. "And there's no one I'd rather have for a son."

Shunsui smiled from where he stood on the sidelines and shook his head.

Hitsugaya staying in Seireitei would make his fifth period glad interesting for sure.

* * *

Epilogue

-FIVE MONTHS LATER: LATE MAY-

Feet pounded against the hard packed grassy-earth of the soccer field as Hitsugaya ran up the side of the field, dribbling the checkered ball. He stopped and reversed sideways passed; the ball shot over to his red-haired teammate, Renji, who grinned devilishly and continued down the line.

Hitsugaya streaked ahead and waited at the goal. Renji passed, and Hitsugaya put all his power behind the kick that sent the soccer ball blasting through the air and into the net.

The whistle trilled shrilly and there was a great explosion of cheering and hollering. Hitsugaya was suddenly piled upon by members of his team, all pounding him on the back, shouting words of encouragement.

They had won the game.

The, the Seireitei Shinigami, had beaten the Arrancars at the finals.

They had won a clean sweep season of twenty wins, zero losses.

Spirits couldn't be much higher.

Once Hitsugaya was finally relieved from the crushing weight of his teammates, he and Renji walked towards the stands with a few other teammates. A brown-haired figure suddenly detached from the crowd and came hurtling at them, barreling full speed into Hitsugaya, who was almost knocked over.

"Oh my _gosh_, 'Shiro-chan, you were so _amazing_ out there!" Hinamori gushed loudly, steadily squeezing out what little air remained in Hitsugaya's lungs after their inelastic collision.

"Hinamori!" the white-haired boy gasped loudly. "Can't. Breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Hinamori yelped, releasing Hitsugaya from his rib-crushing hug instantly. "But still, you were so amazing, 'Shiro-chan! You too Abarai-kun!"

Hitsugaya massaged his chest and muttered, "It wasn't that great," while Renji looked rather pleased with himself.

"But it was!" Momo squealed loudly, completely ignoring Renji and hugging Hitsugaya again before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hitsugaya flushed brighter than Renji's hair. Abarai smirked, taking great amusement in his teammate's complete and total embarrassment. Sure, he'd had his eyes on Momo for a while, but one look at Hitsugaya and Hinamori's chemistry and he knew he was doomed to even try. Besides, there were more fish in the sea. Like the cute girl who went to the karate dojo in neighboring Karakura, or Rukia, perhaps.

Hitsugaya brought his blush down to a dull pink and busied himself dusting off his soccer uniform. The white numeral '10' stood out brightly from where it was emblazoned on the back of his black jersey and the side of his black shorts.

The three met Ukitake where he was standing with Kaien, Rukia, Unohana, and Shunsui. Even Ise-sensei had turned out to watch the final game of the season, and she was currently fending off the flirtatious Kyoraku with a fan and a stern glare.

"Good job, 'Shiro-chan," Ukitake praised as Toshiro untied his cleats and tossed them in his bag.

"Thanks, Dad," Hitsugaya replied, smiling as he slid on his shoes.

"Yeah, nice job, Toshi," Kaien said, grinning his trademark lopsided smirk. "Not half bad. You might be worthy of my tutelage yet."

Hitsugaya scowled. "I'm too good for your tutelage. I'd run circles around you any day."

"Don't insult Kaien-dono!" Rukia yelped indignantly, rushing to Kaien's defense.

"I can insult whoever I want!" Hitsugaya growled.

"Kaien, Rukia, Toshiro, calm down please," Unohana said softly. "Kaien, as an adult, you should know better."

The three fell silent immediately, leaving Kaien to mumble an apology to Unohana under his breathe.

Ukitake laughed and asked, "Toshiro, would you like to go get some ice cream to celebrate?"

Hitsugaya's head shot up from where he was finishing putting away his stuff. "Can we?!"

Ukitake smiled. "Sure can. Finish packing your stuff and we can go."

Hitsugaya quickly finished packing his bag and exchanged hurried goodbyes with Renji and Momo along with Hanataro, Rin, Rikichi, and Kira, who had ambled over.

"See you guys Monday!" he called as he walked towards the parking lot with his father.

Ukitake was still smiling as the two walked up to his car. "So, ready?" he asked as he unlocked it.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah."

Jushiro chuckled and ruffled his son's white hair. "Then let's go get some ice cream."

Hitsugaya climbed into the front passenger seat of Ukitake's car and his father started the engine and they drove away.

Somehow, Hitsugaya knew his life, at that very moment, was perfect. He wanted the ball of life to just stop rolling so he could savor the precious moment.

_-Owari_

* * *

**A/N: It's over, unfortunately.... This chapter marks the end of _Life is a Ball_. But never fear there is a _new_ plot brewing!! **

**I'm writing a sequel and it is filled with even MORE of the same awesomeness that this was made of, plus a bit of romance, a touch of death, and a hole heaping helping of mystery, suspense, and darkness. ****(Blame my principal for all the mystery, suspense, and darkness. She REQUESTED it!!!!)**** What is it called? Well... I don't have a title yet. ((sweatdrop)) Sorry, guys. No title _yet_, but during the fic I'll be holding a contestfor titles (if I don't come up with one myself) and the three I like the best will be put in a poll and YOU the reader get to decide the name! How cool is that?!  
**

**The sequel will be up as soon as I get the prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 written and sent to my beta and she gets them back to me, so expect them around the beginning of May. :) Can't wait to see you there! in my mind,  
**

**Anyway, let me thank EVERYONE who reviewed the story. I will list them. Thank you gubgub434, DreamingAnime, hana no toshiro, CooCoo For Cocoa Puffs 13, Evilhumor Author, D R A G O N L I L I E S, SemperVenice, Lucanite, Crazy Hyper Lady, FullMetalBec , ravens rising , xxOathkeeper , frozen ice cream, and (of course) Desert(dot)Moon, my faithful beta, who, time and time again, beta'd my story. And thank you all for reading and constantly replying. :) You made my day time and time again with your wonderful reviews, and I really am gratefull! Arigato Gonzaimasu!!! ((bows))**

**Also, thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. This is my most popular fanfiction, and I'm VERY glad you liked it!**

**And finally, I REALLY owe a big thank you to my principal. Without her support and eagerness to read the new chapters, I probably wouldn't have gotten past Chapter 3. So, Arigato Gonzaimasu, sensei! ((bows)) Even if you did call me 'blondie' . . . Sorry, but that nickname is reserved only for Isis-nee-sama (You know who you are, Gabs!).  
**

**As I said before, this story was beta'd by the epical Desert(dot)Moon. I'm eternally grateful for her help and I advise you all to head over to her account and check out her stories!!!**

**And, would you please, for the last time, review to support my addiction to the crack-like substance that are reviews? Thanks!**

**-Love, Toasty**

**P.S. Also, would you kindly head over to my profile and answer the poll about Life is a Ball? If you have any suggestions about how I could improve my work, feel free to send me a PM. I don't bite! -Love, Toast  
**


End file.
